Vivid
by MaravillaKatana
Summary: Jack and Elsa have shared countless of 'not so innocent' moments together. These are just a few of them. Modern!AU. Rated M for smut. OOC. Woman on the cover photo is Sasha Bonilova.
1. Synthetic Ecstasy

_**This is a drabble/one-shot series of Jelsa PWP fics. Most of it's porn. None of it has any kind of plot. Every chapter takes place in Modern AU.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**_

 _ **Rated M for smut (lots of it). Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

* * *

 _ **Synthetic Ecstasy**_

He honestly did not expect Elsa to come home early after work. But here she was, currently pinned up against the wall of their room as they allowed their tongues to senselessly dance with one another. He felt her hands slide under his shirt and run up his front. They pulled apart, gasping for air and Jack noticed the door was still slightly open. He groaned as Elsa began to place kisses from the base of his neck to his jaw line. Jack forgot about the slightly open door as his hands found their way under her shirt and felt the texture of a lace bra.

"Wh-whoa," Jack moaned as he slipped his fingers underneath the bra strap. "What's gotten into you?"

" _You_ ," Elsa replied in an airy tone as she lifted his shirt up. "I just want you."

"We should probably close the door before we get any further," Jack said. Elsa just nodded and impatiently watched him close and lock the door, wondering why he'd even bother on doing it, it's not as if anyone else was in their house. However, it made the room feel more intimate than it already was, and she wasn't about to complain.

Jack discarded his shirt and pants afterwards and turned around to see Elsa seductively licking her lips seconds before she took her clothes off, leaving her in nothing but a piece of underwear.

"You little minx," he said with a wicked grin, his painfully erected groin twitching. "Turn around."

Elsa obediently spun away from him, presenting him with a breathtaking view of her ass.

Jack playfully shoved her forward, bending her over the backrest of a nearby couch. The outline of her cunt was clearly visible through the fabric of her blue underwear. He took a step forward, he rubbed his naked erection against her through the brief layer of silk. He even gave her ass a firm smack for good measure.

"Fuck me," she said in a commanding tone, though Jack noticed that her voice was quaking slightly with anticipation.

Smiling he pulled the tiny fabric aside and pushed the head of his cock into her wet, eager gash.

Elsa moaned at the contact.

And he did it again.

And again.

"That's enough, Jack," she breathlessly begged. "Please, take me!"

That was all the he needed to hear from her. Slowly, smoothly, Jack sheated his granite hardness into Elsa's boiling hot cunt. As he watched each subsequent inch of him disappear between her legs, Elsa just kept moaning, "Oh, fuck yes! That feels so good. More, Jack. More!

Smiling as he obliged, he grabbed hold of her shapely thighs as he built up speed, he thrust into her again—harder this time—and then again, and again, each time provoking a little yelp of surprise. He could see the impact of his thrusts sending ripples across her skin. Those beautiful pale legs of hers tensed up on either side of him, her epic tits bouncing without control.

The side of a single, beautiful breast swung in and out of Jack's field of vision, taunting him, until he couldn't bear it anymore.

His fingers released their grip on her thighs and snapped forward, squeezing at her tits with wild abandon. The couple shouted out strings of blissful obscenities, each of them trying to scream louder than the other as Jack fucked Elsa from behind and roughly groped her breasts, he even bit her shoulder a handful of times just to hear her moan louder.

Then his arms started burning from the strain of constantly bouncing her up and down on his cock, but Jack forced himself to keep going. Then out of nowhere, Elsa clamped down on him and she let out a shriek of orgasmic pleasure. He was past the point of no return, ready to burst at any second.

"Come on my face," she panted, trying to catch her breath as the aftershocks of her orgasm shook her body.

"What?" he was so close to blowing his load. He wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

Elsa shifted and he winced, legs turning spaghetti as she removed herself from him, before she knelt down and wrapped a delicate hand around his dick.

She was going to kill him.

"Come on my face," she repeated, mouth hanging open with her tongue sticking out before she stroked his cock like there's no tomorrow.

"I want it," she moaned, voice dark, and hot, and dirty. "I fucking want it."

Then he felt his balls tighten, gearing up for release. His vision blurred, his chest was tight...

 _"Give it to me."_

That was the last straw. Upon hearing her words, Jack exploded ten times more than an action scene from a Michael Bay movie, a full-blown geyser of cum blasted out of his dick, splattering across Elsa's cheeks, eyes, lips, hell, her entire face was covered by the thick, creamy jets of white lava by the time he was finished.

"Wow," Elsa cooed with a wicked grin, swiping a bit of cum off her face with her finger and inserted it into her mouth, sucking her cum-covered finger as if it were a fine lollipop. "Yum."

Unable to form words, the couple stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity, as if daring the other to move.

Then, Elsa's gaze locked with his reawakening member, only a few inches away from her jizzed face.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she breathed, flashing him a naughty look as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He could only watch in unrivaled awe and lust as she purposely wiggled her hips for his viewing pleasure. And just before she reached the door, she spun around and said, "Join me."

He was more than happy to accept her invitation.


	2. Slippery When Wet

_**Slippery When Wet**_

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Elsa's head was on Jack's bare chest as they snuggled after four rounds of marvelous lovemaking, her breasts and stomach were pressed comfortably against his side as she idly listened to his loudly beating heart.

"I want to try something but could you? I mean, could we?" she babbled, not looking at his face. "It's just...we've never done it before, so I thought maybe we could, uh...I don't know...I just really want to do it but...oh, hell, just forget anythi—"

"Elsa," he said firmly as he cupped her chin and made her look at him. "Out with it. Please."

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "I want you to fuck my tits."

It took several moments for Jack to comprehend her words, then he raised an eyebrow, chuckled and leaned in for a sloppy, wet kiss.

"See?" he breathed when he pulled away. "That's all you have to say."

"Well," she grinned before grabbing his hardening cock. "Someone's ready."

Grinning back, he reached up and pushed at her shoulders, forcing her to lay down.

"Just a second, Jack," Elsa suddenly hopped off the bed and ran naked across the room to retrieve a bottle of lotion from her drawer. As she crawled back into bed beside him, Elsa handed the lotion to him.

"Put some on me," she said.

Elsa laid comfortably on her back and Jack straddled her chest, her eyes twinkling with anticipation at the sight of his humongous dick.

Bottle of lotion in hand, Jack beamed as he squirted a handful of the creamy substance into his hands and smeared it liberally across the soft flesh of Elsa's tits until they were slick and slippery as hell. He lubed up his cock with the stuff, too, for extra fun.

Before they went down on business, Jack took a sight of those beautiful shining breasts of hers. They were big, but not in the 'fake pornstar watermelons' type of big. They were more like the perfect shape for her slim body.

"Ready?" he asked, as he positioned his dick between her bountiful jugs.

The only answer he got was a subtle nod from her, then with an audible groan, Jack pushed his hips forward and slid his rockhard cock between her soft breasts. Elsa pushed her boobs together, trapping him between them. His hands grabbed onto her melons, holding on for dear life as he fucked the most delightful pair of titties he has ever seen. All throughout his constant motions, Elsa craned her neck and the head of his cock banged against her delicate tongue.

The sight of it was so fucking good that he felt his climax approaching. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, Elsa," he panted, still pounding. "I'm coming!"

"It's okay," she breathed, mashing her tits together. "Just let it go."

And let it go he did. With one final powerful thrust, he came, unloading his waterfall of white lava across the valley of Elsa's round juicy pillows, the hollow of her throat, and against her chin. The warm sticky semen flowed down her upper body into their bedsheets.

She giggled, cupping one of her stupendous tits and pressed it against her tongue, licking off the handful of cum that resided there, she then did the same with the other.

"That was super fucking hot, Jack," she said after several moments.

"I..." he managed, trying to catch his breath, because _that was super fucking hot_ indeed. "Yeah."

"Can we do it again?" she blurted out, blushing furiously as the question came out of her lips.

Jack responded by hopping off her and moving towards the other side of her body. He then hoisted her legs over his shoulder before bringing down his tongue on her pussy.

"Yes we can, Elsa," he said, smirking. "But first, let me make you come."

She emitted a series of throaty moans as she grabbed the back of his head and pushed him deeper into her wet cunt.


	3. Not For The Faint Of Heart

**AN: Here you go, Furiyan.**

* * *

 _ **Not For The Faint Of Heart**_

 _"Conflagrate! Seal the bridge! Take the supports away! Tear it down! Leave no trace! We'll move like ghosts this day!"_

Jack was very aware about the song blaring from his phone on the nightstand beside his bed. The heavy guitar riffs, heavy drum beats, heavy vocals and heavy everything from _The Cyborg Slayers_ by _Dethklok_ means some stupid motherfucker from the asshole of the world decided to deliberately ruin his beauty sleep. He wanted to reach over to the nightstand, grab his phone and switch the damn thing off.

But how could he move, let alone retrieve his little gadget when not one, but two naked warm bodies are lying next to him? He felt the two beautiful women snuggle closer and let out sighs of irritation. The brunette, Rapunzel, threw a slender leg over his. He let out a grunt, there was no way he was leaving this bed.

"Oh my god," the blonde one, Elsa groaned, slowly opening her sleepy eyes. "Isn't it too early for heavy metal music?"

"It's death metal," Jack corrected with a grin, and that earned a slap on the shoulder.

"Whatever, switch it off or at least return the fucking call so we can get some sleep."

He let out a sigh of defeat, but still, "I'm not getting out of bed."

"Ugh, lazy asses," Rapunzel grumbled, rolling herself on top of Jack and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. As she did so, the short-haired brunette gave him a good view of her breasts.

 _Nice tits_ , he thought, a sudden twitch in his groin.

"There. Answer it," she instructed, thrusting the gadget into his bare chest. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked up at Elsa, who began to place hot, wet kisses all over his torso. Jack knew she—they—were up to something, as Rapunzel had already joined her, but decided to ignore them for the time being and blindly pressed the answer button of his phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Good to know you're awake, mate,"_ came the familiar voice of his Aussie friend Aster, and judging by his sarcastic tone, he knew his friend was pissed. _"What the bloody hell's taking you so long?"_

Jack squinted at the digital clock on his nightstand. It read, 5:57 AM.

 _Oh, fuck you, Kangaroo_ , he cursed inwardly.

"Christ, Bunny. Relax. It's barely six in the morning," Rapunzel's hands suddenly wrapped around his throbbing manhood. "The gym's not open until eight. I'm pretty sure Kristoff can survive for a couple of hours without us."

Elsa then shifted her body and sat on his stomach, with a wicked grin, she lowered her head on his neck. Behind her, Rapunzel began to slowly stroke his cock. He bit his lip as he tried to fight back a moan.

 _"Hey, Jackie boy, you still there?"_

Shit. He had to do something right now.

"Sorry, pal, say that again, will you?" Elsa bit his earlobe while Rapunzel sped up her motions, sending his mind into oblivion. He could practically see the smirk on the brunette's face before she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

He moaned.

 _"W-whoa, wh-what was-"_ The Aussie stammered, completely flabbergasted.

Before he could speak, Elsa grabbed the phone from his hand. "Don't worry, Aster, we'll make sure he gets there on time," she said before switching his phone off. She then hopped off him and joined Rapunzel, moaning together as their lips and tongue moved up and down his shaft. Jack craned his neck and saw Elsa squeezing his cock like crazy.

"Oh, f-fuck," he choked.

"Punzie, be a dear and fuck my boyfriend into oblivion, will you?" Elsa suddenly said, the way the brunette's eyes widened in shock and anticipation was so adorable.

"Okay," Rapunzel licked her lips and smirked before she slowly sat down on him, inch by inch, she engulfed his impossibly hard dick with the slick warm wetness of her tight pussy, and wasted no time as she began to bounce up and down on his cock like her very life depended on it, her sweet throaty moans filled his room as she went.

Then Elsa, who felt like she was being left out, suddenly appeared beside the brunette and began fondling one of her breasts with her hand and took the other in her mouth.

It was more than enough to send Rapunzel over the limit. Jack watched her come undone, she let out a deafening shriek as he felt her tighten around him, she arched her back with Elsa's mouth still enclosed around her breast. A few seconds later, Rapunzel's nipple fell from Elsa's lips with an audible wet _plop_.

Totally spent, Rapunzel leaned forward to cover his body with her own, and with shaky legs, she managed to crawl up to him and gave him a deep, wet kiss. Their sweat and saliva mixing.

"Wow, you guys are so, so fucking _hot_ ," Elsa sounded as she watched them, giving Rapunzel a playful spank.

The brunette rolled off him and laid on her back, still trying to catch her breath.

Elsa sat down and put a hand on his abs. "How are you feeling, Jack?"

"How are _you_ feeling?" Jack grinned and gave her a playful wink. "You just witnessed your boyfriend fuck someone right in front of you."

"I guess I'm a little envious, perhaps a little jealous too," her gaze suddenly locked on his still rock-hard cock, she wasted no time and stroked him with an enthusiastic hand. "I see you still haven't come."

"Gonna do something about, then?"

"Yeah," she said firmly. "Fuck me."

With a speed rivaling that of a juiced-up Vitor Belfort, Jack curved one hand around her cheek and pulled her in for a hard bruising kiss. "Yes, ma'am," he said, eyes filled with absolute lust. He then grabbed her in the shoulder and rolled them around so he was hovering on top of her and with one hand firmly holding her hips, Jack plunged deep and his cock melted inside her boiling wet pussy, she moaned as loud as she could and he started fucking her with all his might, the power of thrusts sent ripples across her pale skin.

He almost forgot about the other person on the bed until she crawled beside his girlfriend and took her mouth in hers, muffling her moans. While he was busy fucking Elsa, he could only watch as Rapunzel reached down and stroke his girlfriend's folds until...

"Holy shit!" Elsa moaned. "I'm gonna fucking come! OH MY GOD!"

And she did. Jack felt her walls tighten around him as she lost herself, grabbing the bed sheets and shouting a series of blissful obscenities.

Jack considered it a miracle that he somehow managed not to blow his load when he pulled out from her hot cunt.

"Oh my God, Jack," Rapunzel exclaimed at the sight of his still erected manhood, voice filled with awe. "You still haven't...how do you...?"

"He's...always been...like...that," Elsa said between long, agonising breaths. "Usually makes me...come twice before he...comes himself."

"Well, let's see if he can survive this," the brunette said through her seductive grin, she walked towards the drawer and retrieved a bottle of massage oil. "Elsa, can you stand?"

"Yeah, I...I think so," Elsa said as she began to help herself up.

"Alright, kneel beside his left hip and I'll go to his right," she instructed, then squirted a handful of oil all over her chest. She handed the bottle to Elsa when the blonde was kneeling beside his left hip and she too, began to lubed herself up.

 _Oh, I'm loving this already_ , Jack thought with a wicked grin.

"Ready, Elsa?" Rapunzel asked and Elsa nodded almost immediately. Then, at the same time, the two temptresses cupped their slippery boobs together and leaned towards his dick.

"Fucking hell," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Their tits, as well as their lips, collided together, the soft, smooth flesh mashing around his dick as they began to move up and down in a slow agonising pace. His cock throbbed so hard it almost hurt. Every muscle in his body was on fire.

"You like this, lover boy?" Elsa teased.

Like he needed to answer that.

The two sped up their motions and Jack flexed his hips, bucking his granite hardness up into the two sets of cleavage that surrounded it.

He threw his head back, the sensation of two sets of beautiful glistening breasts overwhelming his cock was just too much, he felt his impending climax approaching, his balls tightened, his dick stiff and straight as a stick...

"Goddamn!" he screamed, reaching his end. His cock fired a fountain of hot cum towards the sky for what felt like a solid minute. His spurting came to an end when a last, heavy stream of the white creamy liquid flowed out of him, landing onto the faces of the two beautiful sirens.

When Jack finally came down from his sexual high, he looked up to see Elsa and Rapunzel, the two were kissing each other and licking off the mess he made on them. They even kissed with their mouths and tongue filled with his sticky substance.

"Oh my God," he breathed.

"So, what now?" Rapunzel asked, her beautiful face still covered with the hot jizz. The same goes for Elsa.

"I'm taking a shower," he informed them.

He made a move to get up from the bed, but Elsa stopped him and put up a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Jack. You're not taking a shower," she tilted her head towards Rapunzel's direction, an understanding smile formed on the brunette's face, then she looked back at him. "We all are."

Well, who was he to say no to two beautiful sexy women?

* * *

 **AN: I've never written a story containing a threesome scene before. So, please forgive me if I made any mistakes.**


	4. Lo Siento, Mi Amor

**_Lo Siento, Mi Amor_**

He couldn't stop himself. He tried to. He should have. But he didn't want to. He just couldn't stop.

"Jack..." he hears Elsa breathe huskily, her body tenses up when his lips latched on her neck. "This is wrong. I'm married."

He pulled away and stared directly into her eyes.

"Please, Jack. Don't make things worse," she whimpered and he knew she was right. But the words didn't suppress the longing he has for the beautiful woman standing before him.

Because damn it, they should have been together. _She_ should have been _his_.

"He's...hurting you," he says in a low voice, gently touching the delicate skin of her arm which was lapped in red and purple bruises.

"I can't do this, Jack. I made a promise to Hans when I-"

He leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. It was light and soft. They slowly pull away, eyes half closed and lips only an inch apart. They stared at one another for a split second before Elsa broke away from his gaze and gave the floor her full attention.

"He doesn't deserve you," he whispered, cupping her face in an attempt to make her look at him, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"And you think you do?" she asked softly, still looking down.

Jack lightly shook his head. "No. But I love you," he looked down to see her nervously biting her lip. "I know we can't, Elsa, but we both want this."

He almost sounded as if he was pleading.

Elsa took a long, deep breath and looked at him, he watched as her lips parted to say something...

She never breathed back in.

The sensation of her lips against his brought waves of ecstasy throughout his body, making him shudder with delight. She stiffened a little bit, as if she was hit by a bolt of lightning, but soon relaxed and responded by stroking his tongue with hers. He pinned her against the wall, her hand tangled itself in his hair while the other gripped the front of his shirt, trying to pull him closer.

The two continued to kiss each other senseless and knocked over various things as they made their way into the bed. Jack pulled away and gently lowered her on the piece of furniture, he took his clothes off and threw them across the room and Elsa did the same hers.

He then hovered over her, taking a moment to drink in all her unearthly beauty and sensuality. Every inch of her, every curve, every crevice...just perfect.

And _that bastard_ deserved nothing of her.

All of his angry thoughts were quickly eradicated when Elsa took the initiative, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled and cupped her bare breast with his palm and caressed it, causing her to moan in his mouth. From her lips, he trailed his tongue down her chin, the hollow of her throat, before settling in the valley of her bosom. He moved his face to her right breast, closing his lips around her nipple while he caressed the neglected one.

"Oh, god," Elsa moaned.

The taste of her nearly drove him to madness and it didn't take long for him to suddenly want more. His mind was telling him to stop. But his heart...he wanted to be sure she'd never forget that no one, not even her husband, could love her better than him.

Even if it was only for one night.

One night of madness, love and passion with the woman who captured his heart.

One night would be enough.

"Jack," she pleaded. "Jack, _please_. Take me."

Hearing her cries, Jack shifted and moved his lips towards her forehead, he then trailed kisses delicately all over her cheeks, her nose, and her lips. He allowed his lips to linger over hers for several seconds before drawing away slightly and stared into her eyes.

There was so much he wanted to say, so much he _needed_ to say, but he felt that a simple 'I love you' wasn't enough to describe what he felt for the beautiful woman beneath him. There wasn't even a word for it.

Elsa, however, seemed to understand him as she smiled and brought up a hand to caress his cheek. "I know, Jack. I love you too."

The timbre of her voice was so gentle and Jack fought the urge to say something because he knew if he opened his mouth to speak, his aching heart would leap from his throat and betray him.

She gave him a tearful smile as she slowly parted her legs. "It's okay."

He could only nod before he slid the whole of his length into her, freeing himself of his agony. The two moaned in unison and Jack felt his entire body quaking as her warm wetness surrounded him. He gently thrust into her and she moaned in delight. Pulling him down to her, Elsa found his lips with hers and moved her hips in time with his. He groaned into her mouth at the feeling of her breasts pressing against him as he moved within her.

"Faster, Jack," she breathed. "Please..."

He obliged and the two filled the small room with echoing moans as their relentless pace drove him to different levels of insanity. Elsa pawed his back as they rode together in perfect synchronisation, her head fell back, making way for his lips along her throat. For his kisses. His tongue.

Soon, his skin became damp with sweat mixing with her own as their bodies grazed upon the other. It didn't take long for Elsa to her reach euphoric end, her hips rolled faster seconds before Jack felt her walls tighten around him as she moaned his name over and over again as if her life depended on it. He followed not long after, spilling his seed deep into the beautiful woman beneath him. Jack gave her a few more lazy thrust before rolling off to the side of the bed and gathered her in his arms.

Elsa weakly pulled herself up to capture his lips with her own. It was slow, passionate, filled with love and one to remember. They broke away at the same and Elsa let herself collapse on top of him. For a while, the two just laid there in silence, wallowing in the aftermath of the sinuous act they had just committed.

The chilly night air crept into the room and Jack pulled the blanket to conceal their nudity. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight," they say at the same time. A grin formed on his face and he didn't have to look at her to know that she, too, is smiling.

"Yeah, goodnight," he repeated in a sleepy voice.

He could have sworn he heard her sniff just before he was dragged into the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Jack was roused from his slumber around six in the morning, eyes still closed, he reached to his left for Elsa.

She wasn't there.

His eyes snapped open and he frowned before lifting his sleepy head in search of his lover. He spotted her a moment later and let out a sorrowful sigh.

There was Elsa standing before him. She was retrieving her discarded clothes from the floor and was now beginning to cover herself up. She refused to look at his direction even after she was completely clothed, and without looking back, she left the his room.

Face void of any emotion, Jack didn't move a muscle as he sat on his bed, he was frozen for what seemed like an age and it wasn't until he heard the familiar sound of her car's engine that he finally began to shift his body.

He moved from his bed towards the window and watched his beloved as she prepared to drive away from... _him_.

Back to Hans.

She caught his gaze and looked at him with a yearning that he was sure was reflected back in his own eyes. An eternity seemed to passed between them before her car made its way to the road and sped away.

"Goodbye, Elsa," he whispers, finally allowing a tear to slip from his eye.

* * *

 **AN: Inspired by the songs 'Let It Burn' by RED and 'Seize The Day' by Avenged Sevenfold.**

 **'Lo Siento, Mi Amor' means 'I'm Sorry, My Love' in Spanish.**


	5. An Old Flame

**AN: Remember when I said that this was a 'drabble series of PWP fics'? I lied, apparently, because I'm a giant _puto_.**

 **Also, consider this my gift to you all after the pain that the previous story had put you through.**

* * *

 _ **An Old Flame**_

It was eight o'clock in the morning and with pretty much nothing to do this early, Jack turned the television on and flipped it on Sky Sports, the channel was showing the replay of a classic wrestling match: the unforgettable Tables, Ladders & Chairs showdown between Edge & Christian, The Dudley Boyz and The Hardy Boyz at WrestleMania 17, he was just in time to witness the epic moment of Jeff Hardy doing a high-angled front flip (a.k.a Swanton Bomb) off a twenty-foot ladder and dropping himself right on top of the bodies of fellow wrestlers Rhyno and Spike Dudley, driving them through the table to the floor.

Then his phone rang.

He glanced at the screen and went still. No one would bother to call him at this time of the day, so he knew who was at the other end of the line. She had caught him off guard several times before because he didn't recognise the numbers she had been calling from.

Not this time, though.

Jack let out a sigh as he was reminded of an old memory of a broken promise, an unlocked door, a man with a friendly face and a devilish smile sleeping with a very, _very_ familiar woman in his bed.

He turned down the volume of the television and took the call. Might as well get it over with, since she'd only try again later if he didn't answer this time.

"Rapunzel."

 _"Hi, Jack. Sorry to call so early. And I'm sorry if I woke you up."_

"I'm awake. What is it that you want?"

" _Nothing. I..._ " her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear her. " _I just wanted to talk, you know, about... well... anything. I just wanted to hear your voice again._ "

"Unbelievable," Jack said as he tried not to roll his eyes.

" _No, Jack! Please, don't hang up,_ " she sounded guilty, nervous, wounded and broken all at once. But his heart didn't have a room to feel sympathy for her. He was cuckolded for the past five years of his life, after all. She _destroyed_ him, and the planets will have to align for him to forgive her for that. " _It's... it's been a year and I miss you. I miss us. I miss all those crazy stuff we did together. I miss waking up beside you every morning. And... and I want you back. I **need** you back. So please, just-_ "

"Do you miss lying to me?" he cut her off. It was a simple genuine question, plain as day. He was surprised at the lack of animosity in his own voice. Hopefully it was a sign that her power to hurt him was diminishing.

" _Do you think I enjoyed that._ "

It wasn't a question.

"Six years, Rapunzel. We were married for six years," he said, voice firm and solid as a rock. "And you had been sleeping with Eugene, screwing him behind my back for five of them. So part of you must have."

" _I hated lying to you, Jack!_ " she was crying now. " _And I hated myself for it. Every time Eugene and I would make love, I promised myself it would be the last time._ "

"Make love, huh? Tell me something, Rapunzel, do you love him?" he asked.

The other line was silent for a few moments and Jack prepared himself for her upcoming excuses and lies.

 _"Y-yes,_ " she stumbled over her words. _"But this... **thing** I have with Eugene, I know won't last. It's just... it's too damaged._ "

He certainly wasn't expecting her to say that. But hey, honesty is a refreshing change.

"What about me? I mean... did you ever love me?" he damn near punched himself the moment the words left his mouth. The question itself was stupid enough but what made it sound even more stupid was the fact that he already knew what she was going to say.

" _Of course, Jack. And I still do. Do you really doubt me that much?_ "

"Thank you," he said suddenly, he could almost picture Rapunzel frowning in confusion.

" _For... what?_ " she asked and sure enough, confusion was laced in her words.

"For telling me that you love him, for letting me know that you are still capable of telling me something that is not a lie."

" _Oh... um... I'm so sorry, Jack. Truly I am. I just-_ "

"I don't have time for this, Rapunzel," he cut her off for the second time, and he didn't care about the rude tone in his voice. "I have to go."

" _Okay. But listen, you know I'm only one phone call away, so let me know if you need anything._ "

For a moment, Jack considered simply saying yes but he quickly reminded himself that he needed to put all this behind him, he can't let her keep dragging him back, so he said: "No."

" _Alright,_ " she said, sounding so defeated, but he couldn't care less at this point.

He hung up and quickly switched his phone off. It was then he realised that for the first time in a very long time, he didn't feel angry. He didn't feel bitter. And he sure as hell didn't feel damaged.

A smile slowly formed on his face.

He felt _free_.

As Jack let out a sigh of relief, he considered a new plan. He turned the television off, there'll be plenty of wrestling matches for him to watch later anyway. Then, after taking a long hot shower, he got dressed and decided to go the nearest cafe and have a little celebration. With this time of the day, he had a chance to get there before more people showed up and he could get a seat by himself in the corner.

He felt so relieved and satisfied that he smiled like a crazy person as he left his house.

* * *

As planned, Jack took the table at the end of the cafe, his back to the crowd and his head hung low, as if he didn't want to be seen. Blissful chatter filled the air but other than that, the atmosphere inside the large room was peaceful and comfortable. Soon, a waiter approached him and handed him the cup of iced coffee he had ordered earlier.

"Thanks," he said with a small smile, and as soon as the waiter was out of eyeshot, Jack drained the coffee with one swift move then stared at the cup for a moment as though he was trying to scrutinise the thing.

 _Here's to moving on_ , he thought, grinning from ear to ear.

"Jack? Is that you?" said a familiar feminine voice from out of nowhere.

His eyes shot up from the cup he was holding, and there she was, a beautiful face that Jack thought he'd never see again. He was slightly amazed that after a decade of not seeing her, she didn't look much different, she did look slightly older though, but not in a bad way; she looked more mature, more womanly. He also noticed that at twenty-nine years of age, she struck quite a striking figure, the clothes she chose to wear, a white sweater and a pair of navy blue denim jeans hugged her in just the right places and showed off her curves while not being overly obvious about it. Her cerulean blue eyes still shone with an unnatural brightness. Her hair, which was neatly done in a French braid still had the same platinum blonde colour. The bright sunlight peeking through the bar's uncurtained windows laundered her pale skin with a golden hue.

Simply put, Elsa Winterhaven is as beautiful as ever.

"Hi," he greeted quietly.

"Wow! This is amazing," she exclaimed. "It's great to see you! I mean, how long has it been?"

"Ten years," he chuckled. "Almost eleven, actually."

"Right. Um... mind if I sit with you?" she asked, nodding toward the chair in front of him.

He took a quick glance over his shoulder. There were still a lot of open tables.

"Not at all," he murmured. "Please do."

Silence fell between them as they sat together, and Jack had this feeling that she was thinking about what how his marriage with Rapunzel ended in the worst possible way, hell, nearly everyone in the city of Burgess knows about it, and she wasn't an exception. He looked at her and saw the uneasiness on her face, and it occurred to Jack that Elsa may have been feeling sorry for him. And that was the last thing he needed right now. He didn't need somebody throwing a pity-party for him, not when he was finally starting to move on.

"So..." she spoke after a while.

"Um..." he mumbled.

Their eyes met, awkward smiles and touches of crimson were plastered on their faces.

"You go first," Elsa said, laughing nervously.

"No. You go first," he quirked an eyebrow when she didn't say a word. "Please, I insist. To be honest, I really don't have anything to say."

"Okay," she took a deep breath and continued. "Look, Jack, I'm really sorry about what happened between you and your wife."

"You shouldn't be," though he'd been expecting her to say that, he still sighed in slight exasperation. "I... I'm over it and I'm getting better now."

"That's great to hear," she said sincerely and smiled at him, and Jack felt a warm rush through his chest.

They've known each other since they were kids, been friends for as long as he can remember. But it wasn't until senior prom that Jack realised he had a thing for her. He would never forget the way she looked that night. She was dressed in a shining gown that matched the colour of her eyes and hugged her in the right places, and her angelic face was painted with light make-up. As the music hit, she moved with such grace in the dance floor that Jack almost thought he was a just a little boy wearing a grown man's tuxedo. Elsa Winterhaven was a _goddess_ that night, and he considered himself to be the luckiest bastard in the world that time because she'd agreed to be his date for the special event.

But as they say, all good things must come to an end, because month later, they graduated.

Elsa went to Arendelle University to study literature.

Jack went to Corona to pursue a career as a journalist.

Where he ultimately ended up marrying Rapunzel.

"I missed you," she said suddenly, voice barely a whisper as she reached a hesitant hand out to him.

"I missed you too, Elsa," he whispered, squeezing her hand slightly.

"So much," her voice broke and Jack looked up to see tears in her eyes. "Why did you shut me out?"

"I... I couldn't, I mean I... I was..." he stammered. He didn't really know what to say.

"I thought about you, you know," she said, sniffing. "Every single day. For ten years. Even though I knew you were married and weren't mine, I wanted you and I to be together," his hand tightened around hers and she continued. "Jack, you have no idea how many times I've fantasised about you making love to me. Hell, each time I slept with someone, I pretended he was you."

"Elsa, I-"

"I love you, Jack. I always have."

For a long moment, Jack could do nothing but stare at her wide-eyed. He was thunderstruck, dumbfounded and aroused all at once upon her melancholic revelation. She'd fantasised about him, a lot, and that was normal in a sense, hell, he, too, had fantasised about her countless times before. But pretending he was making love to her whenever she was with someone else certainly wasn't.

And now this... she _loved_ him?

Did she really miss him that much?

 _You idiot!_ he silently scolded himself. _You would have done the same thing if your roles had been reversed._

"I... I need to go," she whispered before she pulled her hand away from his and stood up. "I'll see you later, Jack."

"Wait," he left his chair and grabbed onto her arm before she could step away and look at her with pleading eyes. "Don't go, please."

"No, Jack, I-"

He didn't let her finish; he gently cupped those delicate cheeks of hers and pulled her in for a kiss, a kiss that was a decade in the making, and the embers of the past ten years, of prom night are quickly revived by the two lovers and their unwavering feelings for one another. The sensation of her lips against his felt surreal, but it also felt so natural and honest, like everything was finally right with the world. Jack couldn't even bring himself to care about how almost everyone in the cafe is giving them all sorts of dirty looks.

 _I love her too_ , he thought proudly as he smiled into the kiss. _So let them watch_.

They pulled away seconds later, Elsa was breathing hard and her face was flushed and she blinked at him several times in the most adorable way.

"That felt good," she breathed.

"Agreed."

"I love you, Jack," she said, fresh tears were pooled in her eyes once again, but this time, they were happy ones.

He smiled and took a deep breath, then: "I love you too, Elsa."

It felt damn good to finally voice his sentiments.

* * *

Jack walks Elsa home after they ended up spending hours inside the cafe chatting and laughing together, just like they used to almost a lifetime ago.

Elsa invites him in when they arrive in front of her house.

And passion takes over once they were behind closed doors.

They embraced and he kissed her slowly, savouring the sweet taste of her lips as she looped one hand around the back of his head while the other grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, not wantng to let him escape.

Not that he was planning to.

He then began to fondle her breast through the fabric of her shirt, and Elsa pulled away from his lips before letting out an echoing moan, making way for his mouth to plant kisses to the nook of her neck, his slick and hot tongue sliding over the smoothness of her skin.

"Oh my..." she exulted.

The two eventually tumbled onto her bed and began the frantic removal of their attire. Jack swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor in a crumpled heap, his pants and boxers followed not long after, he watched Elsa as she grabbed the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head, she then stood beside the bed and quickly took off her jeans, kicking them aside. Her undergarments shortly followed.

Speechless, his eyes raked up and down her unclothed body. Elsa was breathing fast, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her breasts were perfectly round and her pink nipples were erected, waiting to be touched. Her stomach had a set of perfect, sexy abs which made his mouth water and her hips flared out just enough to give her slender figure a nice shape.

"What have you been doing while I was away?" he asked.

"Kickboxing," she replied with a naughty wink.

"More women should try it out, then. It does wonders for your body," he said, grinning. "And remind me not to piss you off, alright?"

Elsa chortled then straddled his lap before clashing her lips against his once more, their new kiss turned into to another, which in turn lead to more, each one was hotter and wetter and more passionate than the previous ones.

He broke the kiss and rolled them around so that he was hovering over her. His gaze shifted from one bared breast to another.

"Aww," Elsa teased as she caught him staring, pointing her fingers at her breasts. "You like these ladies, don't you?"

"I don't," he teased back. "I love them."

"Well, what are you waiting for? They're all yours," she declared.

Wasting no time, Jack cupped one of her soft jugs, it fit the palm of his hand perfectly. Elsa's breath hitched and she moaned, high and breathless when he began squeezing it, rolling a nipple in his fingers. He surged his erection against her belly to potently remind her that the best is yet to come.

"God, that feels good," she groaned, her hands gripping his shoulders, then sliding down his muscles to curve over the roundness of his biceps.

"Oh, trust me, baby," he said, his laughter a whisper of air over her throat. "You haven't felt anything yet."

"Big talk."

"Hang tight. Proof is on its way."

With that, Jack removed his hand from her breast and slid down her stomach and to her womanhood and it only took a second before his fingers slipped inside her warm wetness. At an agonisingly slow pace, he kept moving his fingers in and out, tormenting the poor Elsa who could do nothing but emit moans of pleasure.

"How does this feel, sweetheart?"

"So good. Please, please don't stop."

He didn't, instead, he plunged his fingers deeper into her core as he accelerated his pace, and within seconds, Jack felt his fingers drown in the well of her pleasure as she gasped his name in an incoherent manner. She threw her head back and arched her back as her body shuddered, losing herself into a long overdue ecstasy.

"Wow," she breathed when she was finally able to catch her breath. "Just wow."

"Now it's my turn," he leaned down and captured her lips again, gently resting the head of his erected member against her naked slit, soaking it in her warm arousal.

They moaned in unison when he finally slipped inside her, their skin burning on contact. Elsa arched her back, her pale breasts flushed dark pink and her face twisted in euphoria. Jack squeezed his eyes shut as he was greeted with her warmth and slickness. Though every nerve in his body screamed at him to just take her, he restrained himself, he wanted to savour the warmth of the woman beneath him. The woman who should have been his years ago. They had been apart for far too long and if this was going to be their first, he'll make sure she gets something that was more than she could ever hope for.

"Oh god," she groaned, her breaths becoming quicker. He suckled at her swollen nipples as he pulled his member from her only to bring himself back in. Their tempo began to increase as Elsa wrapped her legs around his waist, their moans filling the small room and grew louder with each thrust. Pulling his head from her breast, Elsa found his lips with hers and moved her hips in time as he penetrated her warm depths. He relaxed and sighed into her mouth at the feeling of her chest pressing against him as he moved within her.

The familiar coil that had been building up inside him since he had entered her was now threatenig to burst and he thrust as hard and fast as his body would allow, as he did so, he hit that sweet spot inside her and she whimpered in delight when her second orgasm shook her entire body. The couple gasped each other's names, as if their lives depended on it.

"Elsa... Elsa, I can't... I'm gonna..." he managed, voice cracking.

"Inside me, Jack," she kept her legs locked around his waist when he tried to pulled out. "Please."

"But-"

"It's okay, Jack," she said before giving him a deep reassuring kiss. "It's okay."

Within seconds, Jack felt his groin burst along with his heart as he emptied himself in her. He smiled as he realised that this was it. He'd given her all he had.

Every drop.

Every bit of pleasure.

Every ounce of himself.

He gave her a few more lazy thrusts before he collapsed, pulling Elsa tighter into his arms and rolling so he wouldn't crush her. Jack felt her tears tickle his skin seconds before he heard her sniff.

"Hey," he cupped her face and made her look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... we lost so much time," she said, voice beginning to break. "We should have had _this_ years ago. It should have been us from the beginning. But then we graduated and we went to college then you got married and-"

"Hey now," he soothed gently, wiping her tears away. "Don't beat yourself over that. Everything that's happened is over and in the past."

"Stop thinking about the past, huh?"

"Exactly," he said. "Today is just about us."

"Of course," Elsa whispered before leaning forward and closing the distance between their lips. They pulled away at the same time before bursting into a fit of chuckles.

They shared one more kiss and just before they fell asleep, Jack took the opportunity to wordlessly thank the heavens above for the angel he was snuggled with. An angel he thought he'd never see again yet here she was, lying beside him, sated and soothed and quietly promising that she would never let him go again.

"I love you," he whispered as he smiled and hugged her tighter just before fatigue and satisfaction took over him and dragged him into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	6. Dirty Foxy Lady

**_Dirty Foxy Lady_**

The first thing that happened to Jack when he arrived home after his daily gym session was Elsa had bolted up to him, hugged him then kissed him senseless, her tongue playing tag with his, he felt her tits press against his chest. He blinked in surprise after they pulled away.

"I have been a bad, bad girl," Elsa husked into his ear, squeezing his hardening dick through the fabric of his trunks, making him groan. "Maybe you should punish me."

Well, it certainly was a wonderful idea but...

"Alright," Jack began. "But first let me take a quick shower, then-"

"Oh, fuck that," Elsa growled before grabbing his hand, pulling him towards their room.

Those intoxicating blue eyes flashed with desire, and her red lips curled into a devilish grin. He was so aroused, he was barely able to stand, his painfully erected cock threatening to tear a hole in his shorts.

Before he knew it, she pushed him into a seated position at the edge of their bed, then she dropped to her knees and tugged his trunks and underwear down with a forceful yank. Elsa wasted no time, she grabbed his impossibly hard dick, coating it with her hot spit before taking it into her mouth. An audible gasp went through their room. Without thinking, his hands grabbed hold of her platinum blonde hair, holding on for dear life.

"Oh, fuck," Jack moaned, much to Elsa's delight.

She lifted her head, moving her hot wet tongue up along his cock with slow, purposeful strokes. She gently clamped her teeth around his shaft and tugged that as well, sending a fountain of excitement through his whole body.

Then, finally, she reached the tip and delicately grazed her teeth along the smooth dome of his cockhead as she took him into her small mouth.

And kept going.

Jack could only watch in unrivaled awe and lust as inch after inch slowly disappeared between the soft wet lips stretched around his width. Then she sucked in her cheeks and he was in rapture. Elsa slowly withdrew, exposing his wet dick, slick with her hot saliva. All of a sudden, she went totally crazy, wildly bobbing up and down, gliding her wiggling tongue along his length as she went and Jack groaned as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat. Her fingers latched onto his balls before he finally erupted like a volcano into her mouth, over and over again, his boiling cum splashing against the inside of her cheek.

Elsa quickly swallowed the hot liquid before she pulled off her mouth with an audible plop. "Wow, you had a lot in you," she breathed. "But we're not done yet."

With that, she grabbed the hem of her tank top and the pulled the fabric away, revealing her toned midriff and her soft, creamy breasts. Elsa's boobs were fucking incredible; full, round, and impossibly perky. The perfect little nubs of her nipples poked out and screamed for attention. She then wiggled out of her brief little PJ shorts and kicked them across the room, the sight of her pink pussy dripping with desire was enough to make him hard again.

Jack moved to the centre of the bed and laid down on his back and Elsa hooked a slender leg up over his hip, their crotches pressing up against each other, her warm wetness burning against his skin. She reached down between them, took his cock and slowly sheathed it in her boiling hot cunt.

Impatient, Jack grabbed her by the hips and thrust upward.

"Fuck!" she shrieked.

When the last inch of his member slipped into her, she smiled and playfully squeezed the muscles of her pussy around him before taking his hands and placing them on her breasts.

He groaned as Elsa's fingernails scratched at his chest. She was so warm, so wet, and she wasted no time getting into things. Right from the get-go, that woman was bouncing up and down his cock as if her life depended on it, grunting and screaming as she went.

Jack moved his hands from her tits then held and firmly squeezed her amazing ass with both hands as they gradually increased their pace. The couple grew frantic, her boobs bouncing crazily with each wanton thrust until they became a blur of flesh before his eyes.

"Suck on my tits," she panted.

Still holding her ass, he sat up before taking one of her thick pink nipples into his mouth and twirled his tongue all over it. As their fucking increased to a blinding speed, Elsa grabbed onto her neglected breast and mashed it against the side of Jack's face while he sucked on its twin. He reached a hand to their joined bodies and gave her clit a little bit of attention. And boom! That was all it took.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she came, her pussy juices coating his dick. "Fuck! Fuck! _Fuh-uh-uh-uck…_ "

The warmth and tightness of her pussy was too much to resist, so with a roar, Jack let himself lose and ejaculated a thick gob of semen into Elsa's womb.

"Goddamn," he muttered through clenched teeth, holding on to her hips and continued to thrust, pumping what felt like an endless stream of cum. After about a solid minute, he finally emptied his balls inside of her.

"Jesus, where did that come from?" he asked after he came down from his sexual high, his thumb drawing circles on her ass cheek.

The only answer he got was a giggle from the woman on top of him. Then out of nowhere, Elsa removed herself from his dick, causing him to wince. She stood up, a trail of their mixed sex juices flowing from her red cunt.

"I don't know what came over me," she said, smiling naughtily down at him. "But what I do know is I want more," Elsa made her way to his crotch and softly licked his member and he instantly went from limp to stiff." So, ready for another round?"

Jack smirked and grabbed the back of Elsa's head and began to fuck her anticipating mouth.


	7. Vale Tudo

**I have Waguneru and kade32 to thank/blame for this.**

* * *

 ** _Vale Tudo_**

Elsa slowly opened the door of the hotel room she shared with her husband and quietly poked her head in, she found him sitting on the edge of the bed, working on removing a pair of blood-soaked handwraps that was wrapped around his bruised knuckles.

"Jack?"

Her whisper was barely audible even in the dead-silent room, but the way Jack paused and slightly moved his head meant that he heard her. However, he remained silent and continued to peel off the bloody fabric.

"M-may I come in?"

Jack offered her a subtle nod and she stepped into the room. She sat beside him, finally allowing herself to take a good view of his face. Even in the dimly lit room, she could see how rigid his jaw was, angry tears pooled his blue eyes and in this light, the remnants of the crimson liquid could be seen on the entirety of his face; above his eyebrow, on his cheeks, lips, his nose, some of it even managed to stain his snow-white hair.

He looked so defeated.

Elsa wanted to cry.

"Are you okay? she asked, concern was evident in her words.

"What do you think?" he chuckled bitterly. "Your husband got fucked."

"No, you didn't!" she blurted out, grabbing onto his arm when she thought he was going to move away. "You got _robbed_ , that's what! You kicked his ass for five rounds. You should be the champion right now. Those stupid fucking judges gave the desicion to Hans because Black paid them off."

Instead of pulling away from her touch, Jack surprised Elsa by shifting his body and laying his head on her lap. The blood from inside his mouth rolled onto her, smudging her flawless white slacks, but she couldn't bring herself to care. He needed her _right now_ and she has to be here for him.

The couple remained like that for a while; Jack emitting heavy breaths with Elsa stroking his hair. She gasped when all of a sudden he pushed at shoulders, forcing her to lay down on the bed, and after hovering over her, Jack looked at her eye to eye with a hungry expression. His eyes darkened, giving those icy blue orbs of his a somewhat midnight hue.

Elsa swallowed and opened her mouth to speak but was quickly stopped when Jack grabbed the back of her head and forcefully clashed her lips with his own. His kiss was deep, intense and primal, his tongue probing her mouth while he roughly groped at her clothed breasts and even though she'd been expecting it, Elsa was still shocked when her taste buds were greeted by the metallic taste of his blood.

Breaking from her lips, Jack ripped her blouse open, sending its buttons flying everywhere in the room before staring at her, a dark, lustful look on his face.

"You have something I want," he breathed huskily next to her ear. "And you're going to give it to me."

And Elsa was pretty sure that 'something' didn't resemble a championship belt.

She offered him a subtle nod and Jack wasted no time getting down on business. He pulled her into a seated position and kissed her deeply once again, a moan escaping from the depths of her throat, as he pushed the blouse off her shoulders before swiftly unhooking her bra, exposing her flushed bosom before him.

He pulled away and stared at her chest for what seemed like a full minute and Elsa expected him to turn his attention to her tits but Jack surprised her a second time when he forcefully pushed her down the bed, her head bouncing off the pillows. As he stepped away from the bed, he pulled her slacks off her, and her panties just for good measure.

Jack then stood at the edge of the furniture before taking his shorts off, revealing his stone-hard cock, with its tip already glistening with pre-cum. He gestured for her to come forward and she obliged, crawling towards the direction of his dick.

With a deep breath, Elsa opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue before slowly leaning forward, her husband, however, had other ideas. She yelped when Jack tightly grabbed a handful of hair from the back of her head and thrust into her mouth, the tip of his cock instantly hitting the back of her throat. She choked, it was a little uncomfortable and perhaps a little painful at first, but her mouth soon remembered the familiar intrusion of his cock. After a few slow thrusts, Jack began to pick up speed and pummeled her mouth with reckless abandon. The sound of her gargling and the sound of him slamming into her mouth filled the room.

" _Gargh...gurgh...grugh_ ," Elsa sounded as she dug her fingernails into his legs.

For the next several minutes, Jack took out all of his frustrations and desire on her, groaning as he kept fucking her mouth mercilessly as if it were her cunt, Elsa unhinged her jaw and moved her head back and fort so she could keep up with him.

She let out a series of long, shuddery breaths when he finally pulled his cock away from her mouth. Elsa's eyes traveled to his still rock-hard manhood, coated in her thick saliva. The sight of it was so arousing that her hand started moving south. With shaky fingers, Elsa began stroking herself as she imagined what he has in mind, about what he is going to do to her next.

It didn't take long for her to reach her blissful end, Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her fingers drowning in her own fresh juices as she came hard, harder than she had in ages, and she let out a deafening moan as she went.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Jack smirking down at her, he then grabbed her by the throat, stood her up, and forced her to meet his gaze before whispering, "Get on the bed."

Elsa obliged and laid on her stomach, she felt him pull her arms tight behind her seconds before he tied his discarded handwraps around her wrists.

"Jack..." she murmurs breathlessly.

"Don't talk," he says in a low voice as he finished tying her up, then without warning he fills her completely with one deep shove of his dick...

...to her ass.

They have gotten better at doing anal over time, so it wasn't as painful as their first time had been, but the suddenness of his attack damn near made Elsa's sanity to slip away.

"Fu-fuck!" she whimpered through gritted teeth as she felt the tears brewing in her eyes. Jack slowly pulled his cock away, only to bring it back in moments later with the same ferocity as the first thrust. And he did it again. And again. He picked up speed and began pounding on her ass relentlessly. The sound of their skins slapping against one another filled the air. As Elsa was becoming more and more dizzy from the power of his thrusts, he suddenly pulled her hair with one hand while the other snaked itself around her throat.

As Jack continued to fuck her ass like a wild animal, Elsa tried to moan, scream or even do something but with her wrists bound tightly behind her and the feeling of his fingernails digging into the skin of her throat, she only managed to emit the primitive sounds of excruciating pleasure.

And pain.

Soon, she felt him pull out of her with a wet, audible plop before pushing her face down the bed, and Elsa was finally able to catch her breath as his hand released her throat.

"Fuck!" Jack cursed audibly as his dick squirted a waterfall of cum on her backside.

"Ohhh..." she breathed, feeling the thick, hot liquid burn against her skin.

After untying her, both of them collapsed to the bed, not saying a word to one another as reality came crashing back down on them. Elsa then shifted carefully to avoid wetting the bedsheets with the remnants of his seed before forcing herself to stand up on weak legs, slowly walking over to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Elsa considered it a miracle that she was able to move at all since she felt her body aching almost everywhere.

She returned after several minutes then laid down beside him and began to pull the blanket to cover her nudity.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered after a long silence, caressing her shoulder with his lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm so sorry."

Elsa nodded tearfully and gently caressed his arm. "It"s okay, Jack. It's okay," she said softly with a smile. "Now come on, tough guy, let's go get some sleep."

He grinned back at her and pulled her closer to him.

Together, Jack and Elsa fell asleep, with their bodies communicating louder than words ever could.

* * *

 **Oops. What have I done?**

 **'Vale Tudo' is Portuguese for 'Anything Goes'.**

 **I think. Correct me if I'm wrong.**


	8. Wild Ones

**To those of you who were greatly upset and disturbed by the previous chapter, I'm so sorry.**

 **I swear I'm never going to use** ** _that one song_** **by Our Lady Peace as an inspiration again.**

 **Wrestling fans, you know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

 ** _Wild Ones_**

"Goddamn! Your pussy feels so good!"

"Fuck, that's it! Go nice and deep..."

With the smell of sex filling the air, the unmistakable wet sounds of skin on skin smacking against one another and the primitive cries of pleasure coming from the two individuals occupying the bed two steps away from his assaulted his ears and separated him from the peace and harmony that sleep offered. With a sigh of irritation, Jack slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head towards the couple currently engaged in a steamy _relaciones sexuales_.

He eyed the man first, even with a blurry vision, Jack could see how sweaty and hard his body was as he grabbed a handful of the woman's luscious red ass and pounded away at her from behind, his cock, covered with her juices, was practically shining as it went in and out of her wet eager cunt. He then looked at his face and Jack was a bit surprised when he was greeted by the sight of unkempt brown hair and the goatee that resided under his chin.

 _Eugene?_ , he thought with a frown.

"God, Eugene! Don't you stop fucking me!" screamed the woman as she moved back and forth to match the speed of Eugene's powerful thrusts.

Jack recognised her voice right away. His eyes traveled to the woman's lips, those beautiful set of lips of hers which moaned his name time and time again was now crying out for someone else's, and as her husband, the sight of another man shoving his dick to Elsa's pussy should have hurt him, it should have pissed him off. And it definitely should have made him raise more hell than an army of Stone Cold Steve Austins.

But for some strange reason, it didn't.

And despite the little bit of jealousy he felt, Jack couldn't bring himself to move a muscle let alone tear his eyes away from the scene before him, it was as if an invisible rope had tied his body to the bed and prevented him from standing up.

Jack marveled at how completely lost they were in their passion. He focused his gaze on Elsa's entire body which was glistening with sweat, little bruises could be seen on her booty, presumably from the spanking she had received and her vivid platinum blonde locks were spread out across her back with her face twisted in absolute rapture, mouth hanging open as she grunted and groaned every time Eugene slid into her.

The hand that fisted the sheets had clammped up with sweat and his own dick was slowly turning into steel with each passing second

The two were practically fighting for breath as they fucked without a care in the world in a machine gun speed. Eugene had one hand frigging Elsa's snatch while the other cupped her breast.

Soon after, Jack heard his wife's inevitable release in her primal groan, her body shaking uncontrollably as she let out a string of blissful obscenities.

"Shit! Fu-fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

And he could tell that Eugene was not far behind. He watched intently as his thrusts began to lose their cadence.

"Fuck, Elsa!" he heard him growl. "I can't... I'm gonna... where do you want it?"

"Tits," she managed. "On my tits."

Everything that followed was incoherent cries of pleasure. Eugene pulled out of Elsa and spun her around before pointing his throbbing cock towards the direction of her bosom.

Then he began stroking himself, moaning Elsa's name over and over as he went.

"I want it," Elsa growled as she encouraged him to come, cupping her tits together as she inched herself closer to his dick. "Give me your fucking cum."

And with a roar, Eugene erupted like Mount St. Helens as his dick unloaded thick gobs of semen against Elsa's chest, showering her bountiful jugs, and she quickly wrapped her lips around him, taking him deeply into her mouth as she licked off the remaining cum that resided on his shaft.

"They look so hot," said a feminine voice from behind him, causing Jack to snap out of his trance, then he felt her hand reach down his body beneath the covers before giving his throbbing cock a firm squeeze, instigating a yelp of surprise from him. He slowly turned around and saw her grinning mischievously. He gave her a playful smile of his own as her lascivious greens met his lustful blues in a laser focus. He then drank in the sight of her body in its full naked glory, from her short brown hair all the way down to her majestic little feet. Every inch of her just radiated sex.

Wordlessly, Jack grinned at her naughtily and cupped one of her breasts and before she could emit a sound of pleasure, he covered her mouth with his. They kissed ferociously, their tongues wrestling inside their mouths. His other hand dove behind her and madly groped her bubbly bare ass while she reached straight for his hard-on beneath the covers.

He couldn't even bring himself to care about the fact that his wife and her husband were watching them.

 _Payback's a green devious bitch_ , Jack thought as he smiled into their deep, wet kiss.

"You're driving me crazy here, Rapunzel," he said when they pulled away.

"Am I now?" she teased before pulling the covers away from him, her green eyes brightening at the sight of his glorious erection. "Well then..."

Rapunzel winked at him and moved to the other side of the bed, and without warning, she stuffed his impossibly hard dick into her hot mouth. Jack's head slammed against the pillow in ecstasy, gripping the sheets of the bed tighter than before. She wasted no time building his appetite, the wet slurping sounds she made while her head bobbed up and down on his rod was music to his ears.

After waking up to the sight of another man fucking his wife, this was exactly what he needed.

Jack let out a frustrated groan when her mouth left his shaft but before he could voice his displeasure, Rapunzel leaned forward, her hands pressed up against the sides of her breasts, wedged his cock between them and mashed her titties together, trapping him in her cleavage. He let out a series guttural sounds when she began moving up and down, then, as if to torment him further, she craned her neck so with each pump of those pillows of hers, the tip of his rock-hard erection bumped against her hot, wet tongue.

"Fuck, Rapunzel..." Jack growled as something primal crackled through him. "Let me... _fuck_... let me in you!"

Rapunzel gave him no vocal response, instead, she rose up and positioned her wet cunt right on top of his full-blown erection before sinking down and burying him in her.

"Oh, god!" she squealed. "You're so... big."

When the last inch of his cock vanished in the depths of her pussy, Jack forgot how to breathe, hell, he forgot his own goddamn name. Rapunzel was so warm, so wet, and she wasted no time getting down on business, riding him with as much speed and force as her body would allow, her boobs jiggling gloriously.

He took a quick glance at the other two individuals in the room, Eugene's cock was slowly reawakening as he stared at him in rapt silence as he kept pounding away at Rapunzel, while Elsa busied herself fingering her moist cunt.

His wife caught his gaze, "Keep fucking her!" she encouraged.

With that, Jack tightened his grip on Rapunzel's waist and began thrusting upward, sending ripples across her ivory skin bathing in sweat. The coil that had been tightening inside of him since she took him into her mouth was now threatening to burst. He could practically hear his own body begging him to end it all, to let loose and ravage the woman on top of him like there's no tomorrow.

And that's exactly what he did.

His hands released their grip on her waist and one hand moved to grab a handful of her beautiful ass while the other cupped one of her breasts as he arched his hips from the bed and dove into the warm depths of his exotic lover with an out-of-this-world speed and the lone sound that came from his chest was inhuman.

From that point on, Jack didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't care about self-control, he didn't care that he was becoming rough and he also didn't care about the fact that he was fucking another man's wife.

And right in front of him, no less.

"Fuck! I'm coming! _Fuckshitshitshitfuckfuck_!" the sound of Rapunzel's orgasm and the feeling of her inner muscles tightening around his shaft instantly served the ammunition for his end, Jack roared in pleasure as he filled her womb with everything he has. Rapunzel held his intense gaze, knowing full well how much he loved those intoxicating green eyes of hers, as her walls squeezed his cock, milking him until there was nothing left.

Until she had drained him dry.

Rapunzel collapsed on top of his chest, her body, still heated from their lovemaking, trembled against him. Jack snaked his arm around her lower back while his hand combed through her sweat-slicked hair as he listened to her heavy breathing.

"Hey," Elsa said as she stood naked from one side of the bed. "How are you feeling, Jack?"

"Tired," he murmured. "You and Eugene pretty much ruined my sleep, after all."

"Right," she chuckled. "How about you, Punzie?"

"I feel great! Thank you, Elsa," Rapunzel exclaimed and looked up to her. "And I gotta ask, is that how he fucks you?"

"Umm... more or less," Elsa said and the three of them shared a laugh. She leaned down to give Jack a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, Jack."

"Love you too."

"And I got a boner!" Eugene announced suddenly and all three heads turned to look at his direction and their eyes were greeted by the sight of his reawakened erection. "May I have my wife back?"

"Of course," Jack said, gently pushing Rapunzel off him before turning his attention to Elsa, he then scooped her up and carried her body to the other bed. He laid her down the furniture, she spread her legs and he positioned his mouth above her opening.

And just before they got busy...

"Fuck me deeper!" moaned Rapunzel as Eugene plunged himself deep into her, with one of her legs hooked over his shoulder. "Harder!"

"I have a feeling that these two will not be moving until tomorrow," Elsa said.

"Hmm," Jack hummed in agreement before bringing his tongue down to her folds.

* * *

 **Really need to take a break from writing after this. Reason? I have a shitload of real life problems to deal with. But don't worry, I'll be back before you even know it.**

 **Before I go, I'd like to thank everyone who read, favourited and reviewed the fucking fucked fuck out of this series. Even the ones who couldn't write a review because they are too preoccupied with stroking their privates.**

 **Hope you don't miss me too much, pervs!**


	9. Hymns For The Devil

**My body's still sore from all those punishment I took in Karate class, so thank Cheezus I even managed to get this done.**

* * *

 ** _Hymns For The Devil_**

The brown mahogany door of a small and dimly lit room creaked slightly as it slowly opened, revealing a man of average height and medium build, the man had a spiky snow-white hair, a pair of blue pits he calls eyes which glowed in residual ecstasy, and a skin so deathly-pale one would think he was a dead man walking. He carried a sheated Japanese sword in his left hand, while his right hand made a swift move to lock the door, then he began to walk, his silent footsteps bringing him closer and closer to a feminine figure standing on the balcony, her back facing him. The moonlight illumnated her entire frame, giving her pale skin and the platinum blonde hair that was cascading over her shoulders an argentine shade, her blood-red dress shining brightly.

A ghostly smirk formed on the man's face as he looked at her intently, he also noticed, or rather heard the loud volume of the dark and melodic song coming from the phone she held in her hand.

 _I don't care about anyone else but me.  
_ _I don't care about anyone.  
_ _I don't care about anyone else but me.  
_ _I don't care about anyone, or anything...  
_ _BUT ME!  
_ _Goddamn, I love me._

And just as the song was approaching its slow yet heavy guitar solo, it was abruptly put to a stop when the woman blindly pressed what he safely assumed to be the phone's stop button.

"Did you finish the job?" she said without as much as a tilt of her head, making the man stop in his tracks.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," the man replied in a low voice.

"I see," she emitted, slowly turning around, allowing the man to take a good look on her porcelain face, her lips were as red as blood, in addition to her lipstick, the woman's eyelashes were longer and thicker than usual and her cheeks had more colour on them.

His eyes then traveled to meet her gaze, the two individuals stared at each other for what seemed like an eon, their blue eyes piercing into the soul of the other, as if they were trying to see past the other's secrets and desires. "You're here to collect the payment, I suspect."

"Yes, Ms. Winterhaven," he said as he held on to her intense gaze, refusing to be the first to look away. He was taught that if he is the first to look away when someone stares at him, he is submitting.

And he submits to no one.

Though he had to admit that trying to keep his eyes fixed on her face was a bit difficult as the sight of her cleavage was more than a little distracting, especially with the scent of her perfume wafting from her chest.

"How many times have I told you, Jack?" the woman shook her head, though she couldn't hide the smile on her face. "In the privacy of this room, call me Elsa."

"Right. My apologies."

"Hm," Elsa hummed and nodded. "Come with me. I'll give you your reward."

She gestured for him to follow, leading up to a small end table near the wall, upon it was a large briefcase which contained a large sum of money. Elsa grabbed it by the handle and presented it to him as if she was handing out a Christmas gift.

And before he could take the briefcase from her, she suddenly held it back.

"Wait, did you kill him with that?" Elsa asked in slight amusement, pointing her finger towards the sheated katana he held in his left hand. "No guns or anything?"

The vivid memory of the past few hours' events played in his head: a mansion with a poor surveillance, henchmen who couldn't shoot for shit, the choking sounds that came from a horrified auburn-haired man as he thrust his blade into his ivory throat, the sight of his green eyes losing their vitality, and of course... blood.

Everywhere.

"Yes," Jack answered after a long silence.

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe," she stated with a challenging look.

"Oh, I assure you, Elsa," he smirked. "I did. Proof's on its way, and I'm willing to bet that it'll take the front page of the papers tomorrow."

In fact, he could practically read it:

 _HANS WESTERGARD, 32, HEAD OF THE WESTERGARD CRIME FAMILY WAS FOUND DEAD ALONG WITH FORTY-EIGHT OTHERS IN THE SOUTHERN ISLES ESTATE._

 _POLICE REPORT SUGGESTS THAT EVERYONE WHO PERISHED IN THE AREA WAS KILLED BY AN UNKNOWN NUMBER OF SWORD-WIELDING ASSASSINS._

 _HOW THE PERPETRATORS MANAGED TO SLICE THEIR WAY THROUGH THE ENTIRE SOUTHERN ISLES ESTATE IS IN ANYONE'S GUESS._

"Oh well, looking forward to it, here," she said, letting him take the case from her.

"There's no bomb hidden in this thing, right?" he said with a chuckle as he gingerly eyed the briefcase.

She raised her eyebrows before letting out a loose giggle. "I never screw over my associates, Jack."

Their gaze met once again, Jack could feel himself begin to lean towards her very, _very_ slowly and Elsa was doing the same.

"Though if you want, you can fuck me right here, right now," she whispered bluntly next to his ear, the erotic tone in her voice sending shivers down his spine and making his groin twitch involuntarily. "Like you always do after finishing a job for me."

For a moment, the assassin felt small and timid in the face of what she'd just said. He frowned and raised an eyebrow, "I'm tired, Elsa and I don't have time for your jokes. I gotta-OH!"

Jack grunted in surprise when out of nowhere, Elsa placed a delicate hand on his crotch, and despite being hidden beneath the confines of his trousers, his dick stiffened almost instantly at her touch. The pale temptress then gave him a devilish look, her azure eyes turning dark, lustful and boring into his.

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" she asked playfully.

Jack was breathing hard as he narrowed his eyes at her, apparently taken aback by her question and the way she was now massaging the bulge in his pants.

"I-"

Elsa didn't give him any chance to respond as he was silenced by her lips colliding onto his own, she let out a throaty moan that was muffled by his lips as she buried her hand in his hair. After dropping his blade and the briefcase, Jack kissed her shamelessly and the two fought for dominance as he pinned her against the wall, with one hand, Elsa grabbed him by the collar of his blue trench coat as she massaged his scalp with the other, and Jack took the opportunity to pull away from her mouth so he could turn his attention to the hollow of her throat, drawing an audible gasp from her.

"Ohhh..." she exulted, her body, sandwiched between him and the wall, lightly trembled.

Jack pulled away from her neck and grinned naughtily at the sound she emitted, and just as Elsa was about to let out a protest, he firmly squeezed one of her breasts through the fabric of her red dress. He traced his tongue along the curves of her parted lips before taking her into his mouth once more. He madly groped her breast, smiling as he felt her let out a series of stifled moans against his mouth.

He also felt his manly ego swell as her nipple went rigid at his touch.

 _That's not the only thing that's swelling_ , he thought.

Elsa moaned seductively before grabbing the back of his head and deepened the lustful union of their lips. The kiss turned into another, which in turn, led to more, each one rougher and more primal than their predecessors.

The two didn't even realise that their legs had moved on their own accord when they landed on the bed with a loud _'oomp'_ , and Elsa ended up straddling Jack. Breaking from his lips, the woman stood up and discarded her red dress, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Holy shit," Jack could only whisper as his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her naked form. Sure he had seen her several times in her birthday suit before but damn. And even after all their paramour sessions together, it's still hard to wrap his head around the fact that Elsa Winterhaven, his employer, his boss chose him to be ber personal fubu.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

Not knowing what to say, the white-haired assassin gingerly moved his hands to her perky breasts, and just as his fingertips brushed against her nipples, Elsa caught his wrists.

"Take your clothes off first," she asked, no, demanded.

Jack obliged and stood from the bed at his full height, she pushed the blue trench coat off of his shoulders while he kicked his boots off, they then worked together on unbuttoning his black vest, once his torso was bared for her viewing pleasure, Elsa pushed him onto the bed and regarded him with an unrivaled hungry expression before she undid his pants and pulled him free of them, and his socks too just for good measure.

"Wow!" Elsa exclaimed and giggled at the sight of his humongous erection. "So fucking big..."

She knelt down and wrapped a delicate hand around his dick while her tongue brushed against the sensitive and swollen head. Pulling her tongue away, Elsa spat on her hand and blanketed his cock with her thick saliva and Jack threw his head back and jerked his hips as he groaned in delight when she rubbed her other hand across the head, smearing his pre-cum around it.

And without warning, Elsa leaned forward and opened her mouth before engulfing his iron-hard length. An audible gasp went through the room as the woman began moving her head up and down on his cock, giving him a sensational blowjob. Jack didn't know how much time had passed, nor did he care, 'good' doesn't even begin to describe the feeling of the fluids inside her mouth coating his dick as she blew him like her life depended on it.

Elsa then released his shaft and Jack let out a deep breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, she then climbed onto the bed and shifted her body so she was laying on her side with her back flushed against his chest. When his sexy temptation lifted one slender leg up, Jack wasted no time and plunged his cock into her warm, wet pussy.

"Fuck, that feels so good!" Elsa cried out in delight. "More!"

He obliged and drove himself harder and deeper into her, with each thrust instigating a string of lewd mewls from the woman he was fucking, the arm that was wedged beneath her body moved so he could paw and fondle her creamy breasts while his other hand dove forward and slid down her abs and to her clit.

"Oh, yes! That's so fucking... please don't stop..."

He didn't, instead, he thrust into her harder than before, creating wet smacking sounds of his skin against hers as he drew circles on her nub, and Elsa moaned with all her might when he banged against the sweetest spot inside her. Jack could feel his climax approaching but decided to ignore it for the time being and focused on giving his goddess the euphoria she craved.

So with that in mind, he fastened the motion of his fingers rubbing on her clit and within seconds, Jack felt his dick and fingers drowning in her well of pleasure as her walls tighten around him. And Elsa let out quite possibly the loudest shriek of orgasmic pleasure he had ever heard.

"OOHHHSHITFUCKFUCKGODDAMMITFUCKFUUUCCK!"

There was no way in hell someone didn't hear that, but he figured that was what Elsa wanted, there were those nights where she wanted to try something new to spice things up in their relationship—or whatever it's become. She was way too aggressive and adventurous in bed (and in the shower, on the carpeted floor, on her desk and pretty much everywhere), perhaps even more so than he is. And Jack, for one, quite loved the idea of a woman who knows exactly what she wants.

That, and the idea of everyone else hearing their frantic coupling.

Still pounding her, Jack felt the familiar tightness in his balls return and he knew that he wasn't long for this world so he did the only thing he could think of; he moved his soaked hand from her clit and took one of hers before squeezing it tightly, he then bit her shoulder and closed his eyes as a shockwave of orgasmic pleasure crackled through him.

"Fuck..." he moaned and with one final thrust, he spilled his seed deep into her like a river un-dammed, hot, fast and furious. When he finally pulled himself from her, Jack felt as if every ounce of energy had been zapped from his entire body, and by the time he was able to catch his breath, it only took a few seconds for him to fall asleep.

* * *

With his body completely clothed, the assassin marched around the room, looking to see if he had left anything else after grabbing his blade and the briefcase. Seeing none, he sighed in contentment and rested his eyes on the beautiful woman sleeping on the king-sized bed.

It was close to ten in the morning and yet Elsa Winterhaven was still in the serene oblivion of her beauty sleep.

Jack smiled and took a moment to look at her sleeping form. That hair, that flawless skin, those blue orbs hiding behind those closed eyelids, those ripe tits and gods above help him, that creamy ass.

He certainly couldn't wait to have her again.

He then slowly walked to the door and dropped the briefcase so he could open it, but just as he touched the doorknob, he heard the shuffling of fabric coming from the bed seconds before he heard her speak up.

He'd quite forgotten how good she was at pretending to be asleep.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Overland," Elsa said and Jack couldn't help but grin at the way she stressed the word 'pleasure' a little too heavily.

He tilted his head to one side and gave her a slow nod before opening the door, grabbing the briefcase and stepping outside of her room.

"Looking forward to my next assignment," he whispered to himself just before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **The uncanny resemblance between Jack Frost and Vergil from** ** _Devil May Cry_** **series (I'm talking about the original Capcom version and not the one created by Ninja Theory) pretty much served as the inspiration for this.**

 **Well, that, and Trish's jiggling boobies.**

 **I also believe that our favourite white-haired prankster would have become just like the stoic son of Sparda if he had joined Pitch in RotG.**

 **Oh, and the song Elsa was listening to was 'Tear Away' by Drowning Pool, from their 2001 album** ** _Sinner_** **. RIP Dave Williams.**


	10. Midnight Ride

**Remember guys, you are reading smut. If you don't like it, read something else.**

 **This is your final warning.  
**

* * *

 _ **Midnight Ride**_

Every Saturday night, the city of Burgess holds a special event in the world of street racing.

Every Saturday night, lines are crossed, loyalties are tested, and the asphalt is set ablaze by thrill-seeking street racers, and to spice things up, the racers decided to bend the rules a little bit, so instead of the traditional 'win the race, win the car' stipulation, the winner now has the option to choose between the loser's ride, or the flesh of his smoking hot, horny, hard-bodied woman.

Take the ride, or take the girl.

And in Jack's very honest opinion, choosing the latter is always the better choice if you're on the winning end of a race.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Jack drifted his blue RX-8 through the finish line with Hiccup's convertible black Spyder following not long after. After the two parked beside each other, they both exited their cars at the same time before Hiccup turned his head to him and gave him a dark look, "Good race, Jack," he announced. "But you won't be so lucky next time."

"Ooh, _mamacita_ , that's so scary," Jack said in a mock Latin American accent, doing his best Eddie Guerrero impersonation. "I'll tell you what, _hermano_ , maybe you should learn how to drive!"

Another chorus of cheers and laughter from the onlookers as they let out a very loud _OOOHHH_ in unison until Jack raised his hand, silencing them. "And besides," he paused and tilted his head to meet the blue eyes of a certain blonde haired spectator, then smirked as he turned his attention back to a very annoyed Hiccup. "Astrid looks so damn fine tonight."

The realisation of what Jack had just said hit the poor Hiccup like a Sweet Chin Music to the face and his eyes widened to the limit as he almost staggered backwards.

"Wh-what...?" Hiccup stammered as he began to speak, and just as he was about to open his mouth a second time, he was stopped - by none other than Astrid herself.

"It's alright," the woman reassured. "You can keep your ride."

"But Astrid..."

"I know how much this ride means to you," she continued, eyeing her boyfriend's car. "Besides," she paused to give Jack a seductive grin before giving him a wink that screamed 'Let's fuck!'. "I've always wanted to ride this guy's stick."

Without giving her boyfriend a chance to respond, Astrid strode over to where Jack stood and the moment she was face-to-face with him, the blonde wasted little time before she grabbed the back of his head and crushed his lips against her own.

Right there.

In the full view of everyone.

Ignoring the way the crowd's jaw dropped, Jack responded by inserting his tongue into Astrid's mouth, inciting a light moan from her. As their kiss deepened, Jack took the liberty and snaked his hand down the curve of Astrid's back, past her sacrum, and when his hand touched the silky fabric of her leggings, he broke the kiss and gave the woman an all-knowing mischievous grin.

"You're not wearing panties, are you?" Jack asked in a whisper.

Astrid's only response came in the form of a smirk, though she couldn't hide the fact that her cheeks were burning with an intensity hard enough to rival Roman Reigns' X-Pac Heat.

"In the middle of summer? Not advisable," she spoke plainly, and when she noticed the stunned crowd and the fact that his hands are still rested on the upper part of her ass, she added, "Look, let's get into your car and find before we initiate an orgy in these streets."

"Whatever you say," said Jack.

Astrid leaned away from his touch before striding over towards the door of his car's passenger seat. Turning his head, Jack sneered one last time at Hiccup before getting inside his car and speeding away from the crowd faster than an RKO.

Barely five seconds into the ride, Astrid placed a very eager hand on his crotch and a second later, she was massaging the bulge in his pants (which he was thankful that no-one in the crowd saw) whilst nuzzling at his neck, teasing him.

"I will fuck your brains out," she whispered huskily next to his ear.

Jack gulped as he tried his damndest to focus on the road, praying to whoever is listening that he won't crash his car before they get to their destination.

* * *

Jack's patience had all but drained by the time Astrid closed and locked the door of her room. He just wants to fuck this woman so badly right now, see what she's made of and how long she can last. Hiccup always talked about her as if she was some sort of a hardcore sex goddess.

And it's about damn time he got a taste of her.

When she turned around, Jack wasted no time as he tackled her to the door and pinned her against it before claiming her mouth in a hot, bruising and shameless kiss. She responded with a kiss of her own, a kiss that was just like the rest of her: strong, powerful, seductive and totally uncontrolled. And when the need for air became too much, Jack tried to pull away, but Astrid wouldn't have any of it, with a deep, animalistic growl, she captured his lips again as soon as she could, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling away.

To his surprise, Astrid suddenly broke the kiss and before he knew it, she swiftly tugged his shirt off before assaulting him with a blitzkrieg of hot, wet kisses all over his neck, before making her way down his chest and abs.

"Mmm," she moaned as her fingers made a quick work of unbuckling his belt and removing his jeans. Slowly, Astrid dropped to her knees, yanking his jeans down his legs as she went. With his pants around his feet, there was little Jack could do to hide his glorious erection which started throbbing with mad desire when he saw the way Astrid licked her lips in anticipation.

"So big," she smirked, then came the coup de grâce; with one swift move, the woman pulled down his boxers before her warm moist mouth enveloped the mushroom head of his thick member.

"Oh, fuck..." Jack moaned through clenched teeth, much to her amusement. He looked down and marveled at the sight; there she was, Astrid, a rival racer's girlfriend, on her knees before him, slipping his dick in and out of her sweet little mouth as he leaned back against the door trying not to faint. He watched as her cheeks hollowed and the sensation of her mouth's slippery suction caused him to tremble even more.

After several gratifying minutes of her cocksucking him to oblivion, Astrid pulled her mouth from his dick, ducked under and took his balls in her mouth. She sucked on them slowly and soaked them with her tongue.

"Fuck, that feels so fucking good," Jack gasped.

He felt Astrid smile underneath him, she pulled away from his balls before turning her attention back to his dick, swirling her tongue delicately around his cockhead.

"Glad you liked it," she purred. "But I bet you'll love this even more."

Whatever response he was going to come up with died in his throat as Astrid abruptly deepthroated him, burying her beautiful face in his stomach. She held her head there as the cunt-like softness of her mouth squeezed his cock like an MMA chokehold for all it was worth, lightly shaking her head and swallowing once, twice, and Jack almost blew his load when he felt the tip of his shaft hit the back of her throat. After several more torturous seconds, Astrid pulled her reddened face from his dick and took a long, deep breath, a thick trail of saliva hanging from her lips like spider webs, and a moment later, she was sucking hard on the head, and going deep again. She pulled her head from his cock once more, only to bring it back in and cause little supernovas to burst behind his eyes.

When Jack felt something animalistic and primal crackled through his chest, he grabbed the back of her head with both hands and started fucking her face as though tomorrow will never come, with each thrust, he felt himself bang against the back of her throat, and he heard Astrid let out a series of gargling and choking sounds as he went.

 _"Graargh...gurrrghh...grrrurg...gaarg...guughr..."_

He looked down expecting to see distress to be etched upon her face, but only saw the eyes of a temptress who was willing him to just let the animal in him out of its cage.

And he did just that.

Feeling his long overdue orgasm closing on him, Jack let out a deep roar as he grabbed her head tighter and pounded on her face senseless, thrusting with so much ferocity that he felt his veins almost pop out.

This woman was a hundred times better than that stupid car Hiccup was prepared to offer.

" _Ugh!_ " he heard himself groan in pleasure as he finally let loose. Keeping his cock buried deep within the depths of her mouth, Jack closed his eyes and pumped his seed down her throat, blast after blast after blast, unleashing every bit of energy he had. Astrid didn't even protest, she just knelt there as his dick kept unloading what felt like an endless river of cum.

Feeling like he had finally emptied his balls, Jack pulled out of Astrid's mouth, opened his eyes and looked down on the woman kneeling in front of him.

She gulped.

 _Did she just...?_ he thought, eyes widening in shock and awe. _No fucking way!_

"I can't believe you're still hard," she said breathlessly.

Frowning, he looked down to see that yes, his dick was still standing straight and stiff as a stick, and still covered by the cocktail of her saliva and his cum.

Astrid leaned forward and slowly licked the warm liquid off of him.

"Jesus!" he couldn't help but curse loudly as her hot tongue swirled around his sensitive cockhead.

"Mmm," she smirked, and when she had finally licked him clean, she stood up and pulled her black tank top over her head, and _oh googly moogly_ she wasn't wearing anything underneath because there were her perfect tits in their all naked glory, with their pink nipples erected high in the air. And with a quick work on removing her leggings, Astrid finally stood before him in her birthday suit.

"You can still go, right?" she husked with a challenging tone in her voice.

He smirked, "Hell yeah."

With that, Astrid stride over to the bed with Jack following her, she hopped onto the furniture with her back facing him, then in an effort to tease him, she looked over her shoulder, giving him the 'fuck me eyes' before wiggling her impossibly curvy derriere at him.

"Fuck my ass," she breathed. "And fuck me until we break this fucking bed."

Hearing her dirty talk made his cock throb so hard it almost hurt, and to free himself from the agony, Jack placed one hand on her hip while the other cupped her breast, then he leaned in, sheathing his entire swollen length into her tight little asshole, knocking the air out of their lungs, and it didn't take long for the two of them to pick up rhythm and speed, their hips took control and moved on their own accord in a series of hard and fast back-and-forth slamming.

The smell, touch, sight and sound of everything was just overwhelming the two of them.

"Yeah, that's it, you motherfucker!" screamed Astrid as she looked at him eye-to-eye with a lustful expression. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Gritting as he fucked her ass like a man possessed, Jack responded by removing his hand from her tit and slapped the woman right on her cheek, the action making her wilder.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked, and at this point, he was certain that he was indeed possessed.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Another slap.

"Is that all you've got?" she taunted with a chilly smile, cheek slowly turning crimson. "Come on, fuck me! Fuck me like a dirty little whore!"

Gathering a thick pool of saliva in his mouth, Jack spat on her face before giving her three hard slaps as he thrust as fast as he can, stabbing her red-hot ass with his cock deeper and harder. The whole act made Jack feel as if they were fighting more than they were fucking.

"Pull my fucking hair," Astrid growled, her hungry eyes not leaving his. "Make it hurt."

Jack obliged, grabbing a handful of her blonde hair, he leaned back and pulled, drawing her spine into an arc as his hips continued on thrusting forward, sending ripples across her ass cheeks. The rough noise of their skin slapping against each other and the colourful language spewing out from their cursing lips almost sounded so violent, but the two fuck buddies couldn't bring themselves to give a shit, they were too focused on the pleasure and pain they were giving one another.

"Fuuuuck!" Astrid hollered suddenly as her orgasm shook her entire frame, and it took Jack a moment to realise that she had been fingering her pussy the whole time he was fucking her.

He also realised that that familiar pressure in his dick has built up once more and is now ready to go nuclear on its waiting target, so with everything he's got, he kept thrusting in and out of her tight ass. As if she'd been reading his mind, Astrid quickly pulled herself from him before laying on her back, with her boobs just a few inches away from his shaft.

"Come for me, stud," she willed him. "I want your fucking cum."

Upon hearing her words, Jack went full autopilot and fisted his hand around his swollen cock, then sliding it up and down around the soaked skin before howling in pleasure as a spray of white jizz exploded out of the tip, most of it redecorating her ripe tits, some on the hollow of her throat and with one lone droplet landing on her chin.

Coming down from his sexual high, Jack looked down on Astrid and was greeted by the sight of her licking away the mess he made all over her body. She then caught him staring.

"You wanna share this with me?" she asked, offering her cum-coated breast to him.

"N-no, thanks," he managed before collapsing to the bed next to her.

"Good fuck, stud," she said with a smile.

"Good fuck, indeed," he agreed, then seemingly out of nowhere, an idea struck his mind. "You can stay with me, you know. I'm planning on winning another race, then, well, you know what will happen next..."

"Threesome?" she asked, eyes beaming with anticipation.

"I was thinking a Fatal-4-Way," he announced proudly. "With Tadashi and Honey Lemon."

"Fuckin' A!" she exclaimed. "About damn time I get some DP action."

* * *

 **Sorry, Hiccup.**

 **Yeah, I know, no Jelsa in this one. I promise the next chapter will feature the two of them. I wrote this for a certain someone (you know who you are) who requested a little Jastrid action. So, here you go.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **MarvelJapanesesword.**


	11. The Demon King's Fervor

**Theme:** _ **Catch Your Breath (with Demon intro)**_ **by CFO$ because I'm a weird guy.**

 **For the purposes of this fic, let us all pretend that Elsa has no ice powers, 'kay?**

* * *

 _ **The Demon King's Fervor**_

Just how? How did this happen?

She never even believed in the tales spoken about him by the townsfolk, she always thought he was just a myth created by some crazy old hag in order to keep the children from wandering around at night.

She would have never thought in a million years that she, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, would become the only companion of an unholy creature and the lone lover of a demon, but in the name of everything that's blasphemous, she has become both of those things in ten short months.

Ten months of lust and sin.

The Queen couldn't sleep, her mind was in complete disarray as she laid down on one side of her queen-sized bed with a blanket wrapped around her body to shield its nudity. Shivers ran down her spine when she felt _his_ breath tickle the back of her neck. Slowly, she tilted her body around so she could face him, and Elsa intently stared at The Demon King's sleeping form, her eyes drank in the sight of the jet black skin of his face, accented by what appeared to be a painting of a white skull with sharp teeth, in spite of it all though, he still looked so _devilishly_ handsome as he slept. He wasn't snoring but his long, steady breaths were heavy and content. Her gaze then traveled to the root-shaped demonic markings trailing from his neck to his chest, they were glowing dark red, vividly reminding her of his power.

Of what he can do.

To her.

Elsa looked wistfully at his closed lids, knowing that a pair of the darkest and most terrifying shade of blue was hiding behind them, those little blue orbs of his that had managed to stab her very soul with the simplest of gazes and make every fibre of her being tremble with the mixed sensations of fear and excitement.

"Ohh..." she gasped when the hand that had been resting on her lower back _mysteriously_ made its way down to stroke her folds.

"What are you thinking about?" The Demon asked in his usual deep voice.

"Nothing, I was just... _Oh, god_..." her words caught up in her throat when he inserted two fingers inside her before prying her blanket away. Though he'd seen her naked so many times before, Elsa suddenly felt self-conscious and instinctively crossed her arms to cover her breasts from his vision, but The Demon would have none of it; wrapping his free hand around her wrist, red smoke suddenly formed in his chest, it flowed down his arm and exited his body through his hand, the searing heat burned Elsa and she yelped out in pain, his hand was so hot with the fires of hell and her arms could do nothing but give away and expose her full bosom to his need.

Strangely enough, he left no burnt marks on her skin, for which she was very thankful for.

"You're so beautiful," he chuckled breathlessly before he clamped down on her breast and stroked her nipple with his tongue as his fingers continued to work their magic inside her womanhood. Then, as if to further the torturous pleasure he was giving her, The Demon's mouth left her breast and before Elsa could breathe, she felt his teeth–fangs graze on the side of her neck, the bite was hard enough to draw blood and to instigate another moan from her. She couldn't tell if she moaned out of pleasure or out of pain. The crimson liquid oozed out from the wound, and he licked her clean with one clean swipe of his tongue. She should have known that he would do that. That was his thing after all, apart from being in control and dominant in bed, he liked blood. He liked its appearance, dark crimson on her flesh, the way it flowed over her pale skin like graceful little waterfalls, and most of all, he liked–loved its taste, sharp and metallic as he let his taste buds feast on it.

"Ahh! God!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs when the dam that had been building inside of her gut finally broke, she squeezed her eyes shut as her body twitched involuntarily and buckled against The Demon's hand. She felt the fire in her core escalate to an inferno, her canal drowning in her fresh juices as she came down from her euphoric high.

"My turn," she heard him let out a sadistic chuckle before he shifted his body and hovered over her, and when Elsa opened her eyes, she gasped audibly when she saw the way he was looking down on her. The moonlight pouring through the curtains illuminated his raven skin, giving the white skull painting on his face, and the already-glowing red markings on his chest a ghost-like radiance. The lustful look on his face, emphasised by his grin, was so intense, and then there were his eyes, she felt as if those dark azure pearls were melting her very soul, he was staring at her with such ferocity making it difficult for her to break away from his gaze. The sight of him licking his lips in anticipation was enough to make her lower lip tremble slightly.

He looked like a cat who was about to eat the canary.

She looked like a woman who was going to get fucked.

The Queen closed her eyes once again, hoping that the pain he was about give her would end soon. Ten seconds passed, then fifteen, then twenty, but The Demon remained still and didn't move as she had expected. Suddenly, she felt his hands gently cup her face, and to her surprise, he placed tender a kiss on her forehead, his mouth resided there for several moments before he rained down soft kisses all over her nose and cheeks, and when his lips finally found hers, Elsa released a throaty moan. Whether it was out of pleasure, surprise or confusion, she didn't know. How could someone so demonic have a pair of lips as tender as the ones she felt?

He lifted his head just as Elsa had opened her eyes, their noses touching. The only sound that could be heard inside the room were their loud and frequent intakes of breaths as The Demon and The Queen stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"You look even more beautiful when you're scared," he finally whispered, breaking the lengthy silence. "But I don't want you to be scared. Not anymore."

Elsa was positive that her heart had just leapt from her throat.

"T-take me..." she breathed as tears cascaded from her eyes, for the first time though, the tears she was shedding were overwhelming with joy. And it wasn't just the words that did it, it was the look in his eyes, his eyes which had always terrified her to no end, were beaming not with lust, but with sincere adoration. Wordlessly, she raised her hand and reached over to entwine her delicate fingers with his, the act making his lips form into a _real_ smile. "Please."

The Demon gave her a subtle nod as he slowly pushed his granite hardness into her slick and tight passage, and a second later he was completely inside her. Letting out a pleasure-filled moan, Elsa tightened the grip of her fingers around his hand, his breath is ragged and hot against her neck as he moved in and out of her, she shifted her hips as her body relaxed and adjusted to the feeling of him, the little bit of discomfort finally disappeared and gave way to bursts of pleasure as they moved together. She adjusted position slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist, and when he plunged his cock into her again something just clicks. "Oh, god, yes, give it to me! Fuck me just like that!" she wails shamelessly, her head falling back as she grinds up against him to meet his powerful thrusts.

Red smoke once again engulfed The Demon's entire frame as he took her words as a form of encouragement before his thrusts became harder and more frenzied. This time though, the burning sensation she had felt earlier was absent.

Elsa didn't know how much time had passed, nor did she care, she was in his arms and nothing else mattered in that moment but their sinful lovemaking. Before long, the two of them were already bathing in each other's sweat. The Demon groaned and gasped as loudly as she did as he continued to fuck her with all his might. He then pressed his cheek against hers and continued to charge forward in a pace that nearly made her lose her sanity. Sensing that her companion was nearing his end, Elsa arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, almost holding on to him for dear life.

And with one final thrust, he exploded inside her, Elsa could feel him pulsating within her satiated core as he spilled his sticky warm substance, spurt after spurt, while she cried out in delight and gasped his name over and over as she reached her end a second time.

"J-Jack...Oh, Jack... Ohh..."

After riding out his pleasure, The Demon wordlessly laid down on his side, gathered her in his arms and pulled the blanket to shield their naked bodies. Despite the still-looming dread, Elsa always felt safe and sound in his arms. Slowly, she felt her consciousness slip away and just before sleep completely took over, her eyes snapped open and fear came back with a vengeance when she felt his hand shift behind her.

Blood drained from her face and Elsa chose not to move a muscle. She was quite curious about what he was going to do to her next as a million questions raced through her mind. Would he let her go now, or would he finally deliver his coup de grâce now that he'd had his way with her again?

"You know I hate when you call me that," The Demon mumbled as he stroked her hair.

"Wh-what?" Elsa stuttered.

"My name."

"Oh, um," her cheeks reddened. "Sorry."

"Hmm," he hummed. "Good night."

"Good night."

The Queen felt herself smile as she snuggled right in and rested her head against his chest, the warmth of his darkness radiated into her before sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

The warm rays of the sun touched her bare skin, rousing the rest of her senses. Elsa blindly swiped her hand across the left side of her bed.

He wasn't there.

The sound of fabric shuffling nearby greeted her ears and when Elsa finally opened her eyes, she was met by the sight of The Demon King, or rather Jack, stealthily trying to put his trousers on. Though his eyes were still blue, the jet black colour of his skin was gone, replaced by his natural pale complexion, as were the skull painting and the demonic markings.

The one standing before her looked like a normal human being.

At least until night time comes.

When their eyes met for the first time that morning, Jack's lips almost instantly formed into an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," he said. "You looked peaceful when you sleep. I didn't want to disturb you."

"It's alright," she smiled back, then looked away from him, her expression suddenly becoming somber. "Are you going to vanish into thin air again?" she asked with a surprising amount of sadness in her voice. He was going to leave her. Again. Sure, she'd see him again later tonight, but there was just something about the sight of his departure that made her heart break every time.

Maybe, it's because she was–

 _No! Don't you go there! He's not even human for goodness' sake!_ her mind screamed.

"I... thought I'd... use your window."

Elsa could do nothing but nod slowly as tears began to swarm her eyes, and she refused to let him see.

"I meant what I said last night," he said.

"That you hate it when I call you by your name," she snapped.

"No, that I don't want you to be scared of me anymore."

No words came from her as she kept her mouth shut and refused to spare him a glance, fearing that she will end up weeping if she looked at him and opened her lips to speak. Jack's bare feet tapped lightly against the wooden floor of her room as he quietly made his way to the window.

A second later, he was gone.

 _I don't want you to be scared of me anymore_ , she repeated his words in her head.

She smiled before laughing and crying at the same time, and though her mind screamed for her to shut up, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Because this time, she listened to her heart, and it told her only one thing

That she, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, was in love with The Demon King.

* * *

 **This is what happens when you take wrestling gimmicks far too seriously.**

 **Like I said above, I'm a weird guy.**


	12. Indulgences

**Sorry for the lack of new chapters, guys. I was in full fanboy mode this past October because A, I went full Latino Heat celebrating Eddie Guerrero's 50th birthday, and B, for the first time in for-fucking-ever, Finn Bálor finally wrestled AJ Styles in a dream match that was made possible by a viral disease that had been wreaking havoc in WWE.**

 **Thank you, meningitis, I guess...?**

 **Anyway, enough of my bullshit, let's get into the story, shall we?**

* * *

 ** _Indulgences_**

 _Jack Frost: Flight cancelled. Probably won't be home until tomorrow. Sorry, El, I promise I'll make it up to you._

 _Message Received: 10/9/2017 (20:47)_

"Well, that's informative," Elsa sighs and tosses her phone onto the nightstand, and then, because there aren't anyone around, lays down on the bed in a very unladylike manner, drapes one arm across her face and sulks, before letting out an annoyed groan.

This is the third time in a year where work, travel and bad timing had conspired to keep them apart; this time, she had a story to cover in Avellaneda that ended up keeping her there for nearly three weeks, and just as she was preparing to wrap things up and go home, Jack's promoter had called him and asked him to be the last-minute replacement for an injured fighter for an upcoming MMA pay-per-view event in Fairbanks, and since there was a title shot on the line, he agreed without a second thought because according to him, not only was it a no-brainer but imperative as well. And by the time she stepped inside their house, he had already flown to Alaska.

Elsa knew she shouldn't be surprised let alone be upset given that both their professions involved _a lot_ of travelling, but seriously, she hadn't seen Jack for almost five weeks, and she had been deprived of his touch for much longer than that, and damn it, a woman with urges can only take so much.

She lets out another long profound sigh, still frowning, and picks up her phone to send a reply.

 _Elsa Frost: S'okay. Just let me know when you're at the airport and I'll pick you up. I miss you. Congrats on the win, btw._

 _Message Sent: 10/9/2017 (20:48)_

Her phone vibrates with a reply from her husband almost immediately.

 _Jack Frost: I miss you too. And thanks!_

 _Message Received: 10/9/2017 (20:48)_

Despite her still-lingering annoyance, Elsa still managed to give the phone a faint, loving smile, then sets it aside.

 _Tomorrow. He'll be home tomorrow,_ she thought, before taking one of Jack's pillows and hugging it close to her chest.

A yawn escaped Elsa's lips after several minutes of staring at the empty side of the bed but before she get too comfortable, she got up and strode over to Jack's wardrobe then grabbed one of his ridiculous Pro Wrestling fanboy t-shirts with the words ' _Joe Is Gonna Kill You_ ' emblazoned across the front. She tugs it over her head to sleep in, the fabric lacked her husband's usual sent since it has been through the laundry, which was kind of disappointing, but it did manage to make her feel a little better.

She returned to the bed not long after that, hugged Jack's pillow once again and closed her eyes.

It only took seconds for her to fall asleep.

* * *

It was still dark when her eyes fluttered gently behind her closed lids, she felt movement in the bedroom, then the mattress shifts slightly as someone sits down. A part of her mind must have recognised who the person was, because she didn't panic at the feel of a cold hand gently stroking through her hair.

"You look good in that shirt," Jack whispered, grinning at her, before placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

Still half-asleep, Elsa only managed to mumble his name. He made a little ' _hmm_ ' sound, and then it clicks, her eyes shot open as she slowly sat up, and she could barely withhold a gasp.

He's home, though she didn't get her hopes up immediately, because she must have been dreaming for all she knew.

"Hey you," he greets.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," she breathes.

"You're not," Jack laughs.

Just to be sure, she leaned in and captured his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. He reciprocated.

Yep. She wasn't dreaming. He really is home.

Finally.

"Told you," he says when their lips part. "So, how was your trip?"

"It was fine, thank you."

"Wish I was with you. Been awhile since I've had a taco."

She chortled. "I was in Argentina, Jack. Tacos are-"

"Relax, El," he laughed, showering her face with kisses. "I was just toying with you. But seriously, we are having tacos tomorrow, sound good?"

Elsa hummed in agreement, then buried her face in the crook of his neck before enveloping him in her arms. "Thought you weren't gonna be home until tomorrow."

"Doesn't matter," Jack shrugged, returning her embrace. "I'm here now."

She smiled against him, then mumbled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he replied and pressed a kiss to her temple. They stay like that for a few minutes, just holding each other, before Jack leaned back, and Elsa ended up on top of him. She shifted her leg over his so that she was straddling him, then looked at him dead in the eye. God, how she'd missed him, and now they finally had some time alone.

Without thinking, Elsa leaned onto him and crashed her lips into his own. His mouth automatically parted, allowing her to slip her tongue inside. The way their tongues danced together in a glorious Tango made it seem as though they'd never stopped. Neither of them made any sort of sound, aside from the light moans and whimpers they each let out from time to time, during the heated union of their lips.

"I missed you," Elsa repeated in a husky whisper when they pulled away, though this time, the words had a very different meaning and Jack knew it.

Her husband responded by seductively gliding his tongue across her cheek before placing his palms on her breasts, elliciting a surprised moan from her, and since she wasn't wearing a bra, the soft fabric of her borrowed shirt did little to lessen the feel of his fingers that are now playing with her already-erect nipples.

Not that she wanted it to.

"Take the shirt off," Jack practically growled his request.

"Thought you like it on me," Elsa teased while licking her lips.

"Not really," he smirked then his hands left her tits before grabbing the hem of the fabric and yanking it over her head, finally exposing her full bosom for his viewing pleasure before doing the same with his own shirt, exposing his well-sculpted frame. The sight of their all but naked bodies sent shockwaves of mini-orgasms through Elsa's body. With his icy blue eyes gone dark with mad desire, Jack lifted his head and stared at her, then at her breasts, then back at her. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, his lips fell on her pink nipple, his free hand caressing and pinching the other one, and she rewarded him with her delightful moans.

Weeks without body contact with her, Elsa knew he must have been going mad not being able to do the foreplay that he'd always enjoyed the most because not once did he ever let up licking, sucking and manhandling those soft, bountiful melons of hers. She could feel his thickening cock trying to tear a hole in his pants as she sat on it.

Deciding that she should have some sort of action, Elsa pushed him down the bed, and when his mouth let go of her swollen breasts with little 'pop' sound, she went south and put his crotch at mouth level then helped Jack get rid of his pants, and his thick cock sprang out, almost hitting her in the face.

"So fucking big..." Elsa breathed as she clenched her fists around his cock and slowly began to pump him up and down. "Now, this is what I've missed so much."

"Tell me how much you want it," Jack growled.

"I want it," she moaned, voice dark, dirty and breathless as she quickened the motion of her fingers around his shaft. "Ooh, I want it, Jack. Give it to me, please..."

"Oh, you're gonna get it alright," Elsa barely had anytime to register his words as Jack, with an inhuman speed, he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over then planted her naked back onto the mattress. Focusing his attention to her breasts, Jack once again dove into her tits, licking and squeezing to his heart's content. She threw her head back and whimpered in delight as her husband's tongue traced a line from one proud, perky nipple to the other.

The primal hunger that had been building inside her gut since their get go finally snapped Elsa from her reverie. Grabbing a handful of his snow white hair, Elsa pulled Jack's mouth away from her chest and forced him to meet her intense gaze. She looked at him with intent, her blue eyes staring back at him with a sudden, smoldering passion.

"Stand up," she ordered him with an authoritative voice, and her husband wholeheartedly obliged, then, without giving him a chance to breathe, she got onto her knees and impatiently stuffed his naked, leaking hardness into her greedy mouth.

She never broke eye contact with him as she filled the entirety of his cock and his balls with her thick, hot spit, making sure to cover every inch of him. She could hear Jack groaning in agony, the uncontrollable twitching of his manhood indicated that he was begging for more. It was then that Elsa decided that it was time for something else.

She didn't waste any time trying to build Jack's appetite as she went totally insane with lust, her head bobbed back and forth, slurping and sucking his cock in a rapid rhythm, and before either of them knew it, she was already deepthroating the fuck out of him.

"Fuck, you're so..." Jack moaned, his voice hoarse. "I almost forgot how good you are at this."

She beamed at his compliment and managed to giggle despite his swollen penis still buried in her throat.

To her surprise, he suddenly pried her eager mouth off him, and with one hand, tightly grabbed a handful of her hair at the back of her head before forcing her to meet his primal gaze.

"What now, huh?" Elsa teased, though she knew exactly what he wanted, she read the lust in his eyes and saw his rather filthy intensions, plain as the light of the day.

His next words only confirmed it.

"I'm gonna fuck your face silly," he growled.

Grinning seductively at him, Elsa, once again without breaking eye contact, leaned forward and whirled her tongue around the broad head of his cock, causing Jack to shudder a bit.

She winked at him, before whispering, "Don't hold back."

"As if I would ever dream of doing such a thing," he replied.

Before they went down on business, Elsa took the opportunity to drown her eyes in the sight of her naked husband, he was bare from head to toe, leaving his chiseled chest, abs, and most importantly, his lubed up fuck meat on full display. His body was a work of fucking art, and she knew what it was like to get her mouth on it, hell, she was literally drooling at the thought of doing so again tonight.

Suddenly, the room, not exactly cold to begin with, felt slightly hotter.

"Ready?" Jack asked through his grin as he slipped his hands into her hair.

"Do it," Elsa replied and hung her mouth open.

He instantly hit the back of her throat the moment his member entered her mouth. Elsa let her jaw loose and relaxed her throat and swallowed a few times so that his cock would immediately be completely swallowed up by her, and when her nose lightly toughed the skin of his pelvis, Jack went absolutely berserk and laid the smackdown on her as he pounded her mouth as if it was her cunt, pushing her head downwards at the same time he raised his hips.

The sounds of their oral fucking is slowly turning their room into some sort of a secret fuck cavern.

"Arrrgh!" Jack growled.

Elsa reached out and dug her nails into his sturdy legs to steady herself, knuckles turning white as he fucked her face with everything he has, her lips clapped loudly against his pelvis with every thrust.

Soon, she sensed him nearing his end. She saw his chest tighten, heard his breath quicken, and felt every muscle in his body tense as he prepared to launch the big load.

Keeping his hands buried in her hair, Jack choked out a cry as he unleashed wave after wave of hot cum inside her mouth, spurt after spurt, and she gleefully accepted every drop he gave.

Once his orgasm had worn off, Jack took his dick out of her and tried to catch his breath. Their lustful eyes met once again, and Elsa, in an effort to reawaken her husband's libido, spat his jizz onto her hand before smearing it all over her front, making a glorious, shiny mess of her tits in the process.

Elsa continued to play with her breasts, licking and spitting on them, then watched in utter delight as Jack's cock grew back its full size after mere seconds of watching her get dirty with herself.

She smirked, "Like what you see? Hmm?"

"C'mere," he breathed before grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to meet his gaze, then, grinning from ear to ear, he asked, "Want it in your ass?"

At her husband's suggestion, Elsa's eyes widened and let out a barely audible gasp as she gave him a look of surprise, uncertainty and fear, and when she looked at his face his smile had disappeared, replaced with a twinge of sadness and guilt.

No doubt he, too, had been thinking about that night.

"I know what you're thinking, Elsa," he said without giving her a chance to open her mouth. "What I did to you the night I lost was..." his voice trailed off and he refused to meet her glance, his face falling. Elsa could see how tight his fists were clenched at his sides, as if wanted to punch himself in the face for essentially tainting their intimacy in that fateful night.

"I hurt you," Jack continued. "And I want to make it right. I want to earn your trust again," he took one of her hands in his and brought it into his lips, his mouth lingered there for several minutes before pulling away.

Elsa stared wide eyed at him, feet planted so firmly against the bed she thought she'd frozen it. It wasn't until her lungs began to burn that she realised she wasn't breathing and took a long, slow breath like someone who just had their neck released from a deadly chokehold.

"Please," he said, almost begging.

Feeling as if she'd been infected by the Simian flu, Elsa didn't say a word and only gave her husband a slight nod. Anal sex was something they hadn't done for quite sometime and she was curious and afraid at the same time about how their next act would play out.

Jack's arms came around her and he spun her around so her back was facing him before gently pushing her down the bed on her knees, Elsa expected him to take her right then and there, but instead he just caressed and worshipped her body from behind. She turned her head and reciprocated with enthusiasm then moaned loudly when his hands fondled her breasts again.

She gasped when the tip of his cock made contact with her tight hole as he prepared to enter.

"Ready?" he asked one last time.

"Yeah," she breathed and gripped the bedsheets with all her might.

They moaned in unison as Jack finally entered her, and Elsa's entire body quaked at the feel of her husband's cock entering her ass at an agonisingly slow pace, and when he had about two or three inches inside, he paused, waiting for her to adjust. There were several moments of intense pain and when it subsided, she felt as if her muscles were trying to suck him in.

That was when she knew she just had to have it.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa grabbed the headboard, then, without giving Jack time to breathe, pushed her ass back and impaled herself onto his rock hard member. The mixed sensations of pain and pleasure she felt when his cock was fully buried in her tight asshole overwhelmed her, it was so great that her body suddenly felt weak; her legs gave in, she released her grip on the headboard and her face fell down on the bed.

Fugitive tears escaped her eyes, though she didn't really know if they were tears of agony or joy.

"Sssshhh..." Jack hushed as if she'd just begun to cry, then, leaned down on her and kissed her tear-stained cheeks, her temple, the side of her neck, and her shoulder blades. "It's okay. I'm here."

Elsa smiled at his words and began to relax. Sniffing, she pulled herself up, surprised and relieved that the pain had receded. She shifted her hand and reached over to entwine her fingers with his. At this gesture, she heard him let out a small ' _hmm_ '.

"Take me," she said confidently.

Jack held her hip firmly with his other hand, lined up his shaft before sliding himself into her. This time, there was no pain, this time, Elsa was so hot, so wanton and so darn ready for him that his large dick easily slid in all the way inside, and she matched his powerful thrusts by moving her hips back and forth and back, he responded by smacking her ass with pride for his benefit. Soon, the loud claps of flesh on flesh and the erotic moans he tore from her chest were the only sounds that can be heard in their bedroom. His grip on her hip was so tight she knew she'd be feeling the effects of it when the morning comes, and that only intensified her arousal even more.

Beads of semen from his earlier orgasm rolled down her chest, and she swiped the droplets with her finger before they hit the bedsheets, then inserted it into her mouth. Her sweat creased her brow, slicked over the rest of her body and mixed with his.

It didn't take long for Jack's body to betray him, and he slowly slipped over the edge into the crazy waterfall of senses as his hips stuttered against hers, his thrusts became harder and frenzied, he shouted out every obscenity known to mankind, and Elsa knew it was only a matter of time before he spilled his seed. So she did the only thing she could think of and spat on her free hand before bringing it into her cunt and rubbing herself the way she loved as Jack kept fucking her ass in the same erratic pace.

"Oh, fuck," he squeaked.

Elsa turned her head and watched him cry out his second orgasm. Tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut, Jack yanked his dick out of her swollen hole, slapped it down onto the crease of her naked behind, and roared out a howl of pleasure as he ejaculated all over her slender back. His euphoria went on for what felt like an eternity before one last hot stream blasted out of him and trickled down across her ass, like molten rock rolling down a volcano.

He then nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose as he came down from his high.

"Wow, that was a lot," she breathed in mild astonishment as he turned to face him, swiping a bit of his cum with her finger. "Did you really miss anal that much?"

"Ye-yeah," he stammered, obviously still trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay?"

Elsa smiled, knowing he would be asking that question. "Yes, Jack, I'm okay."

"How did it feel?"

"You felt wonderful. Amazing."

Grinning from ear to ear, Jack leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on forehead before gazing at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said before beginning to hop out of bed.

Jack frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Shower," she declared. "I'm gonna clean myself up before I ruin the bed with your cum, you know how much of a bitch they are to get rid off. Besides," she paused and slid her fingers in between her legs and slowly strokes herself. "I haven't had my release, so we can play for a while before naptime. Now are you coming with me or what?"

Elsa yelped when his hands suddenly grasp her naked bottom and pull her into him. They kissed each other senseless as Jack proceeded to carry her to the shower room. She felt him reawakening once more against her open lap.

"You never had to ask," he growled, lips brushing over hers, voice hushed and heavy with desire.

* * *

 **Yes, people, this is a sequel to** ** _Vale Tudo_** **(you didn't think I'd forgotten about that, did you?), and also my way of saying sorry for that disastrous chapter.**


	13. Company Of Two

**Aaaaand we're back to full PWP mode, and I'm pretty sure that I'm really,** ** _really_** **goin' ta fookin' hell fer this.**

 **Pardon my Irish.**

 **Also, Wrestle Kingdom 12 ruled.**

* * *

 ** _Company Of Two_**

Elsa fucking loves a good old DP action.

And no, she isn't referring to a messy mosh pit in a Drowning Pool concert.

But it's not to say that she doesn't like the band or anything like that, what with _Bodies_ and _Tear Away_ and _Step Up_ and shit.

No, she is talking about the _other_ kind of DP. The one that involved using two–three if her mouth is involved, and it usually is–of her holes to satisfy the endless hunger of two man meats.

And now, with all of their clothes strewn across the room, she found herself kneeling front of Jack and Hiccup, her two fuck buddies, as her hands furiously stroked both of their shafts. The fact that there were two steel-hard cocks hanging threateningly in front of her face, like two battle poles preparing to tear a hole in a castle door, seemed to heighten her arousal.

Then, as she kept jerking Hiccup off, Elsa spat on Jack's dick and spread her saliva all over him, lubricating him until his length was shiny, slippery and fucking hot as hell before taking him into her mouth, eliciting a surprised gasp from the snow-haired stud, she sucked and licked, and deepthroated the fuck out of him for all he was worth, before turning to Hiccup to do the same.

When the tip of her tongue ghost over his cockhead, the brunette hunk responded by giving her a wicked grin before grabbing her by the back of her head and ramming his entire length straight into her.

Hiccup messed up her hair, and Elsa mock-glared at him as he facefucked her with all his might, his veiny member bulged and twitched all the way inside with each thrust.

"Mmph!" Elsa squealed as she released her hand from Jack's manhood and concentrated all of her attention on Hiccup. Saliva gathered in her breasts as she rapidly flicked her tongue against his shaft. And a few minutes later, Hiccup's rhythm slowly but surely began to lose its cadence as he threw his head back, and before long, she could hear his breathing grow uneven. She could feel his legs tremble as his cock geared up for release. His end was coming...

So she released him.

"What the fuck, Elsa?" he wailed in disappointment, looking down at her with a lethal glare, his cock twitching from his near-orgasm. Damn he is hot.

"Bad boy," Elsa responded with a little cough and met his gaze, her eyes gone dark and her voice thick with mischief, before leaning forward and giving the tip of his cock a quick peck. She then stood up and, keeping his cock fisted in her hand, locked his mouth with hers in a hot, bruising kiss that was all teeth-and-tongues, while purposely rubbing her tits against his chest.

"God, I want you," Hiccup grumbled against her lips and grabbed her two soft pillows with both hands, and Elsa pulled away from him to stare at his handsome face, loving the predatory look in his green eyes.

"Good, because you two are going to fuck me," she breathed, her hand returning to stroke his shaft, before turning to the other person in the room. "And you're going to fuck me well."

"That can be arranged," Jack said, giving her a playful wink.

With a wicked smile, Elsa tilted her head back to Hiccup before grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down the bed. She straddled him and peppered his face with wet kisses as she grabbed his cock and gave it a light squeeze, causing him to moan involuntarily.

"You wanna fuck me in the ass?" she husked.

Y-yeah..." he groaned.

Elsa grinned and gave him last kiss before she turned around, making sure to give him a good view of her derriere, then she sank lower and lower onto him, sighing contentedly, like an athlete, soaking her exhausted muscles in a hot jacuzzi.

"Fuck..." Elsa moaned, feeling his thick cock stretch the insides of her ass. Hiccup let out a guttural sound and started fondling and kneading her breasts as her buttcheeks made contact with his stomach. Her female instincts took over but instead of riding him up and down, she shifted her hips moving back and forth, she looked back to take a look on Hiccup and smiled upon the seeing the agony on his face. Soon he began to move, his hands grip on her tits became rougher as he began thrusting upwards which sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her entire frame. She felt movement in the bed seconds later, and before she knew it, a cold hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder before another cock plunged inside her, this time into her eager pussy.

"Ugh! God!" sounded Jack as he eased himself into her.

With her blue eyes narrowed as she felt the two pricks jockey for space inside her, Elsa spread her legs wider and writhed and screamed for the two men for more. Her body was on fire as their unrestrained fucking stole her breath away and tore her apart. Hiccup fucked her ass as she rode him reverse cowgirl style while Jack hovered over her, driving his meaty cock in and out her messy cunt as she uttered – no, _screamed_ – the word 'fuck' more times than the entire cast of _Raging Bull_ combined.

"Yeah, that's right, fuck me harder than that you–FUUUCK!" the two of them didn't even let her finish her plea as they took her dirty talk as a form of encouragement. Hiccup's grip on her breasts were tighter and rougher than before while Jack's hand had somehow made its way from her shoulder to her throat before lightly choking her as their shafts mercilessly pounded her body, and Elsa swore she'd gone to heaven and back every single time.

And she _fucking_ loved every second of it.

She felt a familiar pressure in her abdomen the same time she felt them begin to very slightly lose their rhythm, she could hear it in the strangled noises they emitted, and, knowing that the three of them were not long for this world, Elsa braced herself for her own inevitable euphoric end and leaned onto Jack before digging her nails into his shoulders which were glistening with mid-coital sweat. Jack responded by rubbing her clit with his cold fingers.

A few seconds later...

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck...SHIT!FUCK!" Elsa cursed with all her might as her sex contracted so hard when one of the most powerful orgasms she'd ever experienced tore through her shaking body.

"I can't... hold it..." came Hiccup's nasal voice.

"Me too... Oh, fuck!" groaned Jack, his hand not leaving her lovely, reddened neck.

"Do it... inside me. Please," she breathed, every word requiring superhuman efforts as she quivered from her lingering euphoria.

She felt a jolt of pleasure rolled between the two studs that just wouldn't stop.

And then they came hard, both Jack and Hiccup choke out a cry as they emptied themselves inside of her spurt after spurt, filling both her pussy and her asshole with the sticky warm liquid that her body very much craved.

Exhausted and spent after the ravenous sex they just had, the three of them lay on the bed with Elsa, being the lone female, sandwiched between the hard, sweaty bodies of the men who screwed the living daylights out of her.

The stench of their wild fucking lingered in the air and for several minutes, they all just stared at the ceiling in silence, unable to say a word let alone form a cohesive thought. Cum flowed out of her insides and stained the bed, but Elsa couldn't care less because she was fucked and fucked well and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"That was fucking amazing, you guys," Hiccup said after a while.

"Yeah," she purred, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're welcome."

"Hmm," Jack mumbled and Elsa felt his lips and tongue against her neck, she turned to him and when she raised an eyebrow, he answered by taking her hand and placing it to his already reawakened member. "Ready for another round, you two?"

"Already?"

He nodded. "I know you want more, honey. Like you said, insatiable. How 'bout you, Hic?"

Hiccup smiled. "Well, the night's still young so yeah."

"I get to be in her ass this time, okay?"

"Sure."

Satisfied with the agreement that went down between the two men, Elsa smirked before taking Jack's entire swollen length into her mouth.

* * *

 **Yeah, I think I should run.**


	14. Queen Of Babylon

**And the inaugural NXT North American Champion is... ADAM COLE, BAY BAY!**

* * *

 _ **Queen Of Babylon**_

If Jack had his way, he'd be spending the weekend in his condo, watching the likes of Hiroshi Tanahashi and Tetsuya Naito blow the roof off of Tokyo Dome, because if he wanted to have fun, watching guys forge their legacy in the ring by constantly flirting with the grim reaper in the pursuit of entertaining a fanbase who takes a half-glance at their craft before calling it fake and gay, would be the way to do it.

Yet here he was on a Saturday night, stuck in a corner of a ballroom like a wallflower as people around him went about their business, smoking cigars and holding disposable red cups.

Jack should have considered himself lucky. A year had gone by since he got accepted into the renowned Arendelle Tech and he'd miraculously avoided attending all previous parties and social gatherings, the only exception being the CEO's birthday party (and he spent the entirety of it inside the bathroom). However his lucky streak had come to a bitter end when Elsa Winterhaven, the said CEO, had pretty much threatened to fire his ass if he didn't show up.

That was the only reason he had agreed to attend this one.

Jack didn't like partying, but it's not like he hates it, either. It's just that he finds it repetitive, because seriously, regardless of the occasion, nearly every party involved the same damn old routine: there was alcohol, there was dancing, there was mindless chit-chat here and there, and oh, it was just as boring as a Jon Fitch fight.

There. He said it.

Parties are just boring and repetitive, and if it weren't for the fact that the he and DJ Tuffnut shared the same taste in music (' _Till I Die_ ' by STEMM is currently blasting from the speakers), Jack would probably end up defying his boss orders and no-show the shit out of this borefest of an event.

" _And now it feels like I'm under pressure. Breathing the last breath of my life_ ," Jack mindlessly hummed the song's lyrics as he pressed himself firmly into a corner with his phone as his only companion, killing time watching Shawn Michaels flip around the ring like a snake being cooked on a frying pan with a loose-limb grace of an octopus training to be a rodent in a hamster wheel during his 'classic-but-for-all-the-wrong-reasons' match with Hull Cogan.

"Jack."

Despite the music, Jack's ears pricked at the sound of a familiar, authoritative voice and he looked up from his phone, and as soon as he saw her unblemished face, a wave of trepidation washed over him.

Well, shit.

He switched his phone off and quickly slid it in his pocket and even contemplated on making himself look presentable...

Until he saw what she was wearing.

There was Elsa, the woman of the hour, in all her supermodel glory, wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress that practically showed off the curves of her gorgeous body. Her back was completely exposed, the neckline of the dress did little to hide her impressive jugs, and the open gash in it ending just above her left knee. Holy fuck, she looked like a goddess.

And a seductive one at that.

He looked behind her shoulder and saw several male gazes directed at her.

"Good evening," she spoke.

"Um, g-good evening, Elsa, I mean, Miss Winterhaven. Good evening Miss Winterhaven," he stammered, flushing a bit.

She smiled at him, and Jack didn't know whether he should feel relieved or terrified.

"So, enjoying the party?" Elsa asked.

He glued himself further into the wall, as if her innocent question had struck him like an overhand right. All he could think of was ' _No, I most certainly am not! Especially not with you standing there, looking ridiculousy hot, and fuck you're turning me into a messy puddle of goo_ ' but what came out was, "It's fine. I think..."

"Yet, here you are. Alone."

"Well, it's fine, but it's not really that fun."

"Hmm, guess I can't blame you for that," she said. "Come on, follow me."

Jack stared at her, eyes blinking on their own accord, with his mouth open in bewilderment, as though she'd said someone in WWE had just mentioned Chris Benoit's name on live television.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" there's that commanding voice again. "I said follow me. I need to discuss something with you."

Jack was just about to say something when Elsa just winked at him before departing the ballroom and heading towards a flight of stairs, and he could only watch in awe as she gracefully walked past several people who clearly wanted her attention without ever looking back.

He followed her, keeping a short distance away, as she led him through the empty corridors, and Jack was unable to help himself from noticing the way Elsa was swinging her hips as she walked.

His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

She went straight to her office at the far end of the hallway, inviting him in by leaving the door slightly ajar. Jack closed it behind him and turned around, Elsa was sitting cross-legged at the edge of her desk, a lit cigarette in her mouth.

"Hi," she greeted, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Um... Hi."

"So, the party's boring you, eh?"

"I didn't say that," Jack defended. "I just–"

"Jack, don't twist your own words. You said it isn't fun, that means it's boring," she countered before he had the chance to finish, smoke wafting from her lips with every word. "In fact, that's what I wanted to discuss with you."

"You wanted to discuss how boring your party is?"

Elsa merely chuckled before hopping off her desk and walking over to him. The smell of mint radiating from her.

"That's one way to put it," she said as she slowly (and seductively) flicked her tongue out to moisten her dried lips and Jack groaned inwardly as the heat in his groin flared.

She is torturing him. Does this woman know that? Oh, she does know, she is doing this to him deliberately and on purpose but that knowledge wasn't helping. Not one damn bit. He stared at her for several moments, then his eyes widened as everything clicked into place. The party, her dress, the seemingly rehearsed speech before she led him in her office, the way she would wiggle her hips every time he walked behind her, and all those times she failed to keep herself from undressing him with her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking...

"You're trying to seduce me, aren't you," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Now you're using your fucking head," without warning, Elsa clashed her lips with his and pushed him until his back was against the wall. She ground her hips against his as she kissed him with so much ferocity that Jack thought she might be drawing blood. The way she relished the union of their lips with the soft moans that escaped the depths of her throat told Jack that Elsa had dreamed of this moment for quite sometime. Before long, his resistance vanished and he forced his tongue into her mouth, fighting for dominance with her own, before pulling back and bringing his lips down to her neck.

"Elsa," he husked her name against her soft skin, hands travelling to her lower back.

"Hahh..." Elsa gasped shakily as she began to tear at the button of his shirt. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this. _Ohhh_..."

"Is that so?"

The only answer he got was Elsa ripping his shirt before assaulting him with hot kisses all over his chest while simultaneously rubbing his erection through his jeans. He groaned.

"You like that?" she purred.

" _Fuck. Yes..._ "

"Let me suck it."

"Wh-what... Elsa–"

Elsa was already on her knees before he could utter his protest, she wasted no time unzipping his pants before freeing his fully erect shaft from its confines and stroking it with an enthusiastic hand.

"Holy fuck, Jack! You've been holdin' out on me!"

He would have laughed at the slight Southern drawl in her voice if it weren't for the fact that his cock was throbbing so hard it practically hurt. Elsa continued to stroke him, albeit in a much slower pace this time, and stared at intently at his stick, as if she was trying to size it up and formulating a plan on how to attack the beast. Her eyes found his gaze as she slowly leaned forward and stuck her tongue out before touching the tip, an act that almost made come right then and there.

Groans and gasps of pleasure reverberated throughout the room as the silver blonde-haired temptress went further and further, stammering as she struggled to fit him inside her mouth, and Jack considered it a miracle when her lips touched his lower abdomen. Without thinking, his cold hands grabbed hold of Elsa's hair, holding on for dear life, as he began to move slowly. The heat of her cigarette slightly burned him as her tongue flickered against the sensitive underside of his shaft, doing her best to stimulate him and to herself on his cock, not once taking her eyes off him.

Before either of them knew it, choking and gargling and slurping sounds were filling the air as Jack picked up speed and wasted no time jackhammering her face. Elsa's eyes roll around in ecstasy, lost in the world of lust and she bit down on his length, Jack ignores the pain, instead interpreting it as pleasure.

"Elsa! Ah, fuck!" he bellowed as he felt his orgasm approaching. Jack pulls Elsa's mouth from his dick with a wet pop, groaning as he tries to hold off just a moment more. He furiously stroked himself with one hand while the other kept in her in position. The sight of his boss on her knees, sticking her tongue and looking at him with dilated pupils as she begged for his load, was all he could stand, and it throws him off the edge and her name fell on a broken cry from his lips as he detonates. Hard. And the first of a series of thick ropes of sticky white pleasure fluid booms from his throbbing dick and landed with a delightful splat on Elsa's pretty fucking face, before running down her chin and pooling into her cleavage, his cock kept spurting for what felt like a solid minute, and by the time he was finished, Elsa was practically bathing in his cum.

The sight makes him ejaculate one last time, his jizz splashing against her cheek and Elsa's head recoils as she makes this adorable little squeal, she clearly hadn't been expecting the extra deposit.

"Oh, wow," she cooed, swiping a bit of cum off her eyes so she can look at him. "That's a lot of fucking cum."

"Did you, uh... did you not like it?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Like it? Are you fucking kidding me, Jack!? I _loved_ it!" Elsa exclaimed, scooping a bit of semen before licking it clean. "Do you know how long it's been since someone gave me a cumshot like this?"

"I'm glad you loved it," he said, grinning from ear to ear before panic crossed his features as he saw the state of her dress. "Oh, god. I'm sorry."

"What? Jack..."

"I got some on your dress."

"Oh," Elsa looked down. "You mean this?" she said, pointing at her dress as she stood up, she then began to loosen her cum-drenched outfit to reveal that she wasn't wearing any undergarments, she stepped out of the fabric and kicked it to the side, leaving her bare for his viewing pleasure. "Don't worry about it."

Elsa spun around and walked toward her desk before bending over it and displaying her perfectly round bottom to him. Her long legs were parted and waiting, and fresh juices were dripping from the pinkest pussy he'd ever seen outside of hardcore porn. Jack's prick twitched several times until it returned to its full granite hardness, his eyes were glazed with unrivaled arousal as he walked to her, rivulets of his cum trickling from her face and onto the desk.

"Elsa," he spoke hoarsely, barely able to control himself any longer, one hand was on her hip while the other held his erection as he prepared to enter her. "Aren't you going to clean up before–"

"No, _fuck me_ ," she cut him off, jizz spewing out of her mouth with every word. "Fuck me like I've never been fucked in my life."

So he did. Jack slowly drove himself into the depths of his temptress, his instincts told him to ram into her over and over and he did just that. He tightened his grip on her waist as his lower abdomen slammed against her perfect buttcheeks with as much speed and ferocity as his body would allow, sending ripples across her flesh as he went. As he vigorously fucked her, Jack wondered how he'd managed to deny himself such pleasure for so long. He could have screwed his boss' brains out months before when she first invited him to one of her earlier festivities. However, the look on her face, the sweet moans escaping her lips and the feel of her inner walls squeezing his cock so tightly, told him that none of that matters now.

Because Jesus H. Christ, Elsa was so warm, so wet and so fucking tight... and Jack knew there's no way he'd last very long, especially not with the unbelievable things that came out of her filthy little mouth.

"Fuck, that's it, you bastard! Come on, fuck me! Fucking give me everything you got and fuck that fucking tight pussy! Treat me like a fucking–Arrgh! _FUCK MY PUSSY!_ "

She sounded like some sort of a demon whore as she screamed those sinful words, but it was so damn delicious to his ears that he didn't mind, in fact, Jack fulfills Elsa's wish and fucks her into oblivion like the cock-craving slut that she is. He groaned as he went faster, harder and rougher, with one hand, he grabbed the nape of her neck and forced her to look at him while the other made love to her ample breast as he plunged into her molten-hot core, in and out, back and fort like a man possessed, while keeping his hungry blue eyes locked on her jizzed face.

He was pretty sure that the violent sound of his flesh slapping against hers was reverberating throughout the entire building.

Soon, electricity and fire danced on his shaft, and it blossomed and spread through his body as he prepared to burst another load.

"Oh, fuck, Elsa, I'm gonna come," he rasped.

"Yeah, me too," she whimpered, voice quivering as her own euphoric end approached. "Let's... _together_."

"Where do you–"

" _INSIDE! Come in my pussy! Oh, shit!_ " Elsa let out a deafening scream, her body convulsing, as though she'd come face to face with the thunder god himself, she relished in her ecstasy, and her inner walls clamped down on his prick, her sweet juices flowed around him like a river. It served the bullet for his own orgasm, and Jack squeezed his eyes shut and roared, locking his arms tightly around her lithe body as he sheathed his cock further into the depths of her pussy before unleashing waves and waves of cum into her womb, sending her screams even higher.

For several moments, the only sound heard inside the small room was their heavy breathing. Jack's dick remained buried inside Elsa's ravaged cunt as they wallowed in post-coital bliss. He opened his eyes and was met by the sight of the little carnage they created, and only then did he realise what he had done.

He had _fucked_ his boss.

Nothing could be more surreal than that.

"Wow," he groaned at the feel of her warmth still surrounding his length, before placing kisses all over her shoulders and neck. "Just wow."

"Hmm," she hummed.

Smiling, Jack finally pulled his half-deflated cock out of Elsa's wet sex–his legs nearly giving out on him in process–and with the remaining strength he had left, carried her to a nearby sofa. He fetched her some sort of cloth from under her desk and she used it to wipe the fluid off her face. As he sat down, he pulled the panting, spent Elsa against his chest and kissed the side of her neck, she responded by tilting her head and giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Looks like we've made quite a mess," she giggled.

"Yeah," was his only response. Jack didn't know what to say and come to think of it, he really didn't want to say anything. He could just stay in this sofa, holding Elsa close as she lay naked in his arms for the rest of the night. But then he remembered there was a party going on downstairs and people would soon notice that the woman hour was missing.

"Elsa," he spoke groggily, running his fingers through her hair and down her spine.

"Hmmm?"

"We have to go back down there."

"No, let's just... stay here," she said through a yawn.

"But–"

"Don't worry about it, Jack, Anna is taking care of things downstairs while we're here. With her down there, I don't think people are gonna be missing us for a while."

"Oh. Okay..."

"Yeah. Just let me rest for a couple of minutes. After that, you're gonna fuck my other hole."

Jack's eyes widened. "You... you'd let me fuck you in the ass?"

"Yes, my dear," Elsa purred. "I told you I've wanted you for so long, and now I've got you," she paused and dragged her tongue along his cheek. "I will have you take me wherever I want, _whenever_ I want. I'm never letting you go."

Jack smirked and sucked on Elsa's swollen tit as he attacked her folds with his fingers. It only took him a few seconds before he brought to her second coming, and as he listened to the sweet sound of her pleasure-filled moans, he thought that maybe attending these parties wouldn't be such a bad thing from now on.

* * *

 **Fucking after facial. I think I'd just reached an all time low.**

 **Anyway, I was going to post this one earlier. Believe me, I was. Then the main event of _Strong Style Evolved 2018_ fucking happened, and Jesus Christ did it hit me right in the goddamn feels. And it actually took me _weeks_ to shake it all off.**

 **The part where Matt Jackson practically begs Kenny Omega to hit his finishing move on him...ugh! I really need to stop watching NJPW. I don't think my heart can take much more.**

 **Thanks for reading and Happy Rusev Day!**

 **Also, I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing Shawn Michaels without his long hair. LOL.**


	15. In A Stranger's Arms

**Rain, rain go away so I can do my fucking laundry.**

* * *

 _ **In A Stranger's Arms**_

Exposed.

There was no other word for what Jack felt as he stood naked from head to toe like the statue of a famous Greek warrior on the platform inside Pitch Black's nightclub with his steel-hard prick on full display for the squealing onlookers to goggle at.

"Yummy!"

"Damn! I want some o' that!"

"He looks delicious!"

He would never be certain why he just decided to perform in the nude in front of dozens of strangers for their sexual enjoyment. An attempt to free himself from his boring Sisyphean life perhaps. Maybe for a fascinating story to tell the boys at the gym. Maybe because _he just could_. After all, he was the kind of person who did stuff just for the heck of it. When he stood inside Honey Lemon's cafe a week prior, staring at the wanted ad for a male participant in a live sex show, something just screamed inside his head. Oh, what the hell. He ripped the piece of paper from the wall and dialed the nightclub manager's number before his coffee was ready. Had he waited for the tall Hispanic woman to deliver his beverage, he might not have done it.

Jack took several deep breaths to psych himself up as the blinding lights, the drunken roar of the audience, and the club's deafening soundtrack was starting to get on his nerves. Maybe this wasn't a really good idea, he thought even though he knew it was way too late for him to be having regrets now, because even if he turned and walked to the backstage area right now and get showered with boos that would fit better in a Roman Reigns entrance in the process, that won't change a thing as he'd just bared his soul for the world to see.

The clicking of heels behind him snapped him back to reality, and Jack heard it despite the music and the crowd's noise. He tensed a little as he slowly turned around and his eyes were met by the sight of quite possibly the hottest fucking woman he's ever seen.

Like a bunch of smarks whose favourite indy darling just won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, everyone inside the nightclub cheered as the spotlight was directed at her, making the pale skin of her nude body really stand out. Jack ignored them all and, like the spotlight, focused all of his attention on the woman. He stared at her as his stomach did all sorts of flips and bumps, his mouth slightly agape. It was rare for him to feel bewildered like this, but he could not muster up a single thing to do as the woman strode over toward him.

Her platinum blonde hair was neatly tied into a gorgeous French braid which was draped over her left shoulder, its strands slightly brushing against her pink nipple. Jack loved the way her perfect breasts shook as she walked like a beauty pageant contestant in all her naked glory. His cock involuntarily twitched when their aquamarine blue eyes met. He felt the heat radiating from her curvaceous body and by the time she was standing in front of him, Jack thought he might melt.

Jesus H. Effing Christ.

In heels, the woman almost reached his full height of six feet. She cocked her head, closed her eyes, and parted her lips, before sliding her arms around his shoulders. Taking the cue, Jack grabbed the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. The mob of perverts cheered as if they'd just yelled their full names and added ' _Bay-Bay!_ ' at the end of them. As their kissed deepened, Jack took the liberty and slipped his hand up through her hair and grinned when he felt her moan against his lips. Growling, the woman responded by biting his lower lip before pushing her tongue inside, and when she grabbed hold of his member and jerked it off, that's when he pulled away.

"Gotcha," she crooned, her hand not leaving his shaft.

Jack smiled. "Was that your way of saying hello to the new guys here?"

"Pretty much," the woman said, smiling down on his cock as she stroked it once again. "My name's Elsa. I gotta say, bud, you're bigger than the last guy who fucked me."

Jack snickered, a bit bitterly. He might not have any claim on this woman whom he has only known for only a couple of seconds, but the fact that she'd had other men fuck her on this stage before stung a little bit. Instead, he bit that thought back. "I'm Jack."

"Right. So Jack," Elsa breathed, her intoxicating cerulean blues filled with lust. "Ever fucked in front of an audience before?"

Jack looked at the nightclub's attendees and was met by the sight of everyone with their jaws unhinged and looking up at them in utter lust and amazement. He noticed that some of the women had, without even realising it, moved their hands between their legs and every male had an obvious erection that was straining against the fabric of his trousers. Hell, the ones who'd attended as a couple couldn't hold back and had their backs turned as they kissed and ate each other out in secrecy, while other pairs made their way to the bathroom for a little bit of fun. Then he turned his attention back to Elsa, she was breathing hard, her chest heaving–god, those tits are made in heaven–and her pale skin flushing red with desire.

"No," he shrugged. "But, hey, first time for everything, right?"

"Well, what do you say we give them a good show," she purred and sank onto her knees before her blowjob lips wrapped around his cockhead.

An audible gasp escaped his lungs and Jack threw his head back, unable to believe how good this woman was on working a man's cock. Seriously, her blowjob skills are beyond the roof. He could barely even register the howling audience as inch by inch, she conquered and devoured his member, and when he felt his tip touch something inside her–holy fuck, was that the back of her throat?–only then did he look down, and boy was he met with a phenomenal sight. Elsa's beautiful face was contorted with both agony and pleasure in her struggle to keep his sizeable manhood buried in her mouth without choking herself to death. When her lips touched the base, their eyes locked onto each other in a laserlike focus and without thinking, his hands grabbed hold of her silver blonde hair, holding on for dear life, she responded by giving him the green light with a subtle nod.

This is it. He could let loose on her.

Elsa squealed and whimpered and moaned as he jerked his hips back and forth, ramming his fucking cock into her mouth with an inhuman speed, to which she replied with digging her fingernails hard into his legs, drawing blood in the process. Jack never took his eyes off hers as he growled like a man possessed and continued his brutal assault, feeling his euphoric end approaching. Elsa must have felt his balls boiling as she forcefully pulls her mouth off him.

"Ghahhh!" she yelped, much to the crowd's delight.

"Where do you want it, Elsa?" he grinds out, grabbing his throbbing canon before pumping it.

Elsa looked up at him and shakily grabbed the hand around his dick before pointing it at her ample breasts.

Fuck. Yes.

"All over my fucking titties, Jack," she muttered, still trying to catch her breath as she cupped her breasts, offering them to his cock. "Shoot that spunk all over my girls. I want everyone in this fucking building to see them covered in it."

Her dirty talk certainly did wonders on him, because a few pumps later, Jack was roaring in pleasure with all his might as his shaft erupted like a goddamn volcano and unloaded jet after jet of creamy white jizz, violently painting her tits with it. Elsa throws her head back and arcs her spine as he gives her everything he's got for what felt like a full straight minute.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned just as his shaft exploded for one final time.

By the time he settled from his orgasmic high, Elsa realised just how much cream is spread across her breasts, and she lets out a Ric Flair-like ' _Woo!_ ' in triumph before flashing the cheering crowd with her cum-covered tits.

"Let me taste them!" a woman hollered.

The mob went totally silent after that, before parting like the Red Sea to reveal a short-haired brunette with lovely verdant eyes as the culprit. Elsa gestured for her to come forward and Jack felt a familiar heat in his loins as he watched the scene before him.

"What's your name, honey?" Elsa asked.

"Rapunzel, ma'am," replied the brunette. "But please call me 'Punzie' for short."

"Hmm, lovely name," Elsa hummed, cupping her tits and presenting them to Rapunzel, the way the brunette's eyes lit up in excitement was almost too adorable. "Well, what are you waiting for, Punzie? Dig in!"

And dig in she did. Rapunzel closed the last few distance between herself and Elsa's breasts and fucking devoured her puppies like someone who hadn't eaten anything in years. Everyone in the club, himself included, watched in awe as Elsa arched her back and fed her glorious assets to the brunette, letting her clean up the mess he made on her.

Jack just stood there frozen, staring at Elsa's gorgeous behind, his prick returning to its full hardness as the lesbianic twosome went about their business. Fact was, he didn't know what he was supposed to do at the moment, he badly wanted to join the two women but at the same time, felt contented by just watching them get down and dirty on each other.

When Rapunzel finally had her fill, she disappeared back into the audience and shivered with undeniable arousal, not bothering to wipe the white mustache that had spread across her upper lip.

Elsa stood up and faced him afterwards, presenting him with a breathtaking view of her exquisite, well-proportioned feminine figure. Those shiny tits are taunting the shit out of him. Unable to bear it any longer, Jack leaned forward and captured her lips in another hot, bruising kiss that lasted for about a couple of minutes before pulling away, leaving their lips swollen and their lungs burning.

"Lay down on your back," Jack whispered against her ear, as he fondled her slippery chest. "And spread your fucking legs."

"Yes, sir," Elsa teased, and slowly, _very slowly,_ began to lay down on the platform's cold surface, her motions taking longer than Tetsuya Naito to remove his fucking suit. Deciding he'd had enough, Jack impatiently shoved her down, eliciting a surprised yelp as her bottom bounced off the canvas. She smirked at him and shook her head, before revealing her pink wet pussy. "Like what you see?"

Jack followed her to the floor and settled between her legs, rubbing his tip against her slick folds. Nearby, the spectators chanted ' _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ ' in unison as they encourage them to get on with the main event. He gave them an appreciative smile before turning to his partner.

"You ready?" he husked against her ear.

"Yeah. Fuck me," she husked back.

That was all the permission he needed. Without breaking eye contact, Jack slowly, smoothly pushed the entirety of his granite hardness into Elsa's boiling snatch with the crowd providing background noise as they popped for them like crazy. He squeezed his eyes shut as he was greeted with the warmth and slickness of the gorgeous woman beneath him. Her flesh was so soft, so hot and so tight, that he couldn't help but let out a gratified moan.

"Ugh... god," he choked. "You're so fucking tight."

Elsa grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist. In response, Jack quickened his pace to rival that of a machine gun's fire rate and began screwing the woman like he's never going to see her again while a crowd of horny strangers watched and egged him on for more. He watched with delight as the soft flesh of her epic tits bounced and shuddered beneath him with every thrust, taunting him once again. Panting like an animal, Jack leaned down and took one delicious breast in his mouth while his hand took the neglected one for leverage as he goes full force, ravaging her cunt with no regrets.

"Oh, fuck, that's it!" she cries out like a cheap pornstar, arching her back and meeting his powerful and rapid thrusts. "Come on, Jack, suck 'em! Suck my fucking tits! Oh, my god! Keep fucking me!"

He smirks at her face and promptly switched his mouth to her other nipple, gently biting down on it as he plows himself deep inside her in a no holds barred fashion.

Then, in a move that surprised him, Elsa gave a big push, rolled and switched positions so she was on top.

"Yeah!" the audience bellowed.

Once she was settled, Elsa wasted no time as she rode him senseless, taking him just as fast as he'd done to her earlier. Jack's thighs were soaking wet with Elsa's fresh juices mixed with his own bodily fluids as she fucked herself on his dick. The sound of his flesh slamming against hers drowned out the noise of the thundering audience and before long, he could hear her cries of pleasure grow uneven, could feel her legs tremble as they tightened around him. She was about to reach her end.

And so was he.

Feeling his impending doom, Jack angled his body so he was half-raised, his hands cupping both Elsa's bosom and holding them in position for his mouth as he thrust upward with everything he has. Eyes narrowed, he once again suckled and licked her breasts to his heart's content just as he felt her clench around him. Jack half-expected her to scream at the top of her lungs as her orgasm conquered her, but to his surprise, Elsa only let out a very quiet, almost zen-like little whimper, his mouth popped from her nipple when she grabbed the back of his head and forced him to meet her intense gaze. With her entire body visibly shaking, tears gathered in her eyes as she spasmed and struggled to maintain a straight face through her overwhelming euphoria.

It was one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

So beautiful, in fact, that a few moments later, his ticking time bomb finally exploded and filled her burning hot core with his equally scorching seed. Jack buried his face in the valley of Elsa's sweaty breasts and squeezed his eyes shut as the power of his second coming took him to heaven and back.

"Elsa... Elsa... mmm..." he murmured her name in an incoherent manner, his breath coming in short gasps as she cradled his head against her chest. Elsa didn't let go of him until his cock released the last drop of cum into her. Her exhausted body pushed him down the cold canvas and she laid on top of him like Georges St-Pierre would in an MMA bout. The only difference was their epic tango didn't end in a unanimous decision victory.

Hell, it was so much more.

When he finally came down from his sexual high, Jack spent the next several seconds assessing his surroundings as the truth that he just screwed someone in the full view of unfamiliar faces dawned on him.

"You're not having regrets, are you?" Elsa mumbled in a calm voice, sensing his thoughts.

"Course not," Jack said, and he meant it, then looked to the perverted crowd, lauding them for their performance. "I'd say we gave them a good show."

They stared at each other with dazed eyes and goofy grins, before bursting into a fit of giggles. After several moments of them basking in the afterglow of the voracious sex they shared, Jack carefully pushed Elsa off him, wincing as her warmth left his half-deflated shaft, and stood up on weak legs. He gave the roaring audience a mock-bow before extending his hand to the ravaged woman laying spent and sated down the floor. Elsa accepted it and gripped his arm with white-knuckle hands, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. Once she put weight on her legs however, they buckled, and Jack caught her just in the nick of time before she fell face first.

"Damn," she chuckled. "I haven't been like this in quite a while."

Shaking his head, Jack moved in beside her, looped an arm around her waist and effectively lifted her off the ground, carrying her bridal style. Elsa rolled her eyes at the gesture.

"What?" Jack quipped. "I'm being chivalrous."

"Fuck you," Elsa spat, though she was smiling.

"You already did," he smirked as he began to walk away from the platform and into the backstage area.

"Hey, Jack?" she said tentatively, her head resting on his shoulder while she drew random circles on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that," she hesitated. "You're the best I've ever had."

He smiled. "Why thank you."

She smiled back.

And with that, Jack carried Elsa and the two of them disappeared into the backstage area, cheer and applause still heard even as the curtain was lowered behind them.

Well, so much for his boring life.


	16. True Enemies

**Trigger warning:** _ **Helsa**_ **. Feel free to stop reading if that will offend/upset you.**

 **Inspired by a scene from the movie** _ **Haywire**_ **.**

* * *

 _ **True Enemies**_

Of all the targets Elsa has dealt with, Colonel Hans Westergard is proving to be the most vigourous.

The man's sex drive was seriously unbelievable.

They have been spending the night in a hotel room, bathing in the cocktail of their mixed bodily fluids after having done every possible sex position for the past hour or so. He has even made come for who knows how many times, and he is yet to show any signs of reaching his own euphoria and top of that, he is on the verge of bringing her to yet another earth-shattering orgasm.

Oh, and did she mention he was rough as fuck?

Yeah, because every once in a while, he would spit on her face, usually followed by his palm or backhand colliding with her cheeks and breasts. Combine that with his constant choking and hairpulling, you've got one hell of a guy with control issues.

Not that she was complaining.

The colonel's need for dominance was, dare she say it, sexy. Elsa is a big fan of fervent, romantic sex, but sometimes her libido just gets so out of control that she'd prefer to be dominated more than anything else, to be ravaged like a whore and to be thoroughly fucked she wouldn't even remember her own name afterwards.

Shame because this was one of the few instances where her wish was granted, and the man who did grant it is about to meet his maker in a few moments.

Courtesy of her, no less.

Oh, and speaking of that orgasm...

"Ffffuuck!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs as she came on Hans' cock, her euphoria tearing through her and melting every bone and muscle in her body. She clung onto him for dear life and dug her fingernails into his skin so hard she was sure she'd drawn blood. The auburn-haired man followed soon after as roared her name in triumph before releasing spurt after spurt of white hot lava deep inside her tunnel, drawing a breathless and satisfied moan out of her. She could tell that she was giving the man a rather intense orgasm because as soon as he pulled out of her, his dick fired a few more shots that landed on her lower abdomen, while a handful of it marked her breasts like syrup on a sundae.

The colonel could only sigh in pleasure and fall on top of her afterwards.

"Fuck, that was hot," he breathed as his exhausted body shook from exertion. He looked more tired than Arturo Gatti after he took _that effing liver shot,_ and Elsa smirked; this job was definitely going according to plan.

"I agree, but there's one more thing I'd like to try, honey," Elsa said. "I'm sure you'll love it."

"And what is that, darling?" Hans asked as he slowly pulled himself up.

"This."

Elsa moved faster than lighting the second she spoke the word, and before the auburn-haired man could even react to what she was about to do, she grabbed the his left arm and grapevined her long legs around his neck and shoulders before pulling him toward her.

A millisecond later, she was literally cutting off the oxygen from his brain.

She knew those jiu-jitsu lessons would come in handy some day.

Hans croaked out a strangled cry, his horror-filled face slowly turning purple. He tried to wiggle out and gasp for air but his energy was spent, thanks to her draining him dry. Elsa stared at his reddened eyes as she felt her veins almost pop out with the ungodly amount of pressure she put on her body to keep her hold locked in. For how long she trapped the colonel in her naked triangle choke, she didn't know. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. When he finally went limp, only then did she let go, and Hans' naked body dropped from the bed and ragdolled like a dead GTA character into the floor with a thud.

Elsa walked across the room in her naked glory to retrieve a switchblade from her discarded clothes before turning back to the barely-alive Hans Westergard. The cold wind whipped her hair over her face and she tossed her head to move it before kneeling on top of her target, one of her knees pinning his stomach to the ground. Then, after _almost_ smiling at the near-lifeless look on his face, Elsa penetrated the switchblade into his windpipe, robbing him of any air he had left. Blood bubbled around the blade and spilled from his lips but she never let go, never stopped pressing–she pressed harder, in fact–even after he had stopped breathing and his eyes had grown dim.

Hans twitched once, twice... and then he was done.

Elsa dragged the switchblade from the dead man's neck afterwards then cleaned and dressed herself before making her way out of the room, not bothering to lock the door from the inside. She was certain it will take until the morning after for the maids to find his corpse anyway.

And after sending a quick 'Mission Accomplished' text message to her agency, Elsa left the hotel...

...and Colonel Hans Westergard lying in the pool of his own blood.

* * *

 **Hope this one wasn't too dark.**

 **Like I said...** _ **Haywire**_ **. In that film, there's a scene with Gina Carano and Michael Fassbender where, SPOILER ALERT, the former kills the latter by choking him out with a triangle choke before shooting him point blank in the face.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
